Make It Without You
by y0ungalaska
Summary: Arizona Robbins has just walked away from something that seemed to be the perfect life. Calliope Torres is on vacation. Their meeting involves an ice machine.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Make It Without You

**Author:** y0ungalaska

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted materials referenced within this fan-fiction are not mine. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters of Grey's. This is for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money out of this whatsoever. Any real people, places, events etc referenced in this work of fiction have been done so in an entirely fictional manner and is not meant to be libelous or defamatory.

**A/N: So I just recently started posting here. Most of the time, I'm on the Calzona board, but I thought I'd give it a try. It's my second story and I'm flying by the seat of my pants here, so bear with me. I tend to start my chapters with song lyrics. Don't know how often I can update, but I've got people to kick me into gear. So here we go! Oh, and I need feedback like I need air… or something. Haha. =)**

**Part One: "Force-field, Super-shield, A.A. Junior High love affair is okay.**

**Jump on the big wagon cause I'm SOCAL. I'm big in every way. I'm running as fast as I can."**

Arizona Robbins made her way out of the cab, tipped the driver and grabbed her bags. Looking up she read the sign, "Fairmont Heritage Place. This is home." She made her way through the double glass doors and up to the front desk.

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you?" The clerk spoke with a smile. It was contagious and soon enough, Arizona's dimples were in full effect. "I have a reservation. Robbins."

"Ah, yes." The attendant spoke. "Miss Robbins, here you are." She handed her the card-key and smiled once again. "Thank you for choosing Fairmont Heritage. We do hope that you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Arizona flashed a smile and made her way to the elevator. It had been a long day and an even longer week. She had taken a couple months off from her job and as soon as she got the go-ahead, she was on a plane, headed to San Francisco.

Her life back home was somewhat boring. She had been in a relationship for almost four years and up until three days ago, she had thought it would be a forever thing.

Amber Santiago. That was her ex-girlfriend's name; the name of the woman who held her heart in her hands. The woman who gave her everything and took it all away in one moment. The two women had met during the summer of '05 and there was an instant spark. Arizona was still hanging on to the remains of her last relationship, but soon found herself consumed by all that Amber was. In a very short time, the two women were inseparable. Other than work, you could find them joined at the hip in every sense of the word. Amber was a publicist, with very many accomplishments under her belt. She had been closeted for the first year of their relationship, but said that her love for Arizona could no longer be hidden. And so Arizona stood beside her as she came out to the world. At first, there were rumors and stories being told about her in the tabloids and such, which were to be expected, but Amber held her head high and never let them bring her down. She was a force to be reckoned with and Arizona loved it.

The second year of their relationship was pretty normal. The tabloids had left her alone and she was able to focus on her work without having people constantly trying to tear her down. She threw herself into her work. Day in and day out, Arizona watched as this woman became somewhat of a power lesbian. She had also started pitching more 'gay friendly' stories and surprisingly, people were picking them up like hot cakes. The two went to celebrate and she decided to pop the question, much to Arizona's surprise:

"_I am so proud of you!" Arizona spoke with a huge grin. She was definitely proud of the woman sitting across from her. In just a short time, this woman had become everything to her. Eyeing her girlfriend from across the table, she could tell there was something running through her mind. "Amber?"_

"_Hmm?" Amber asked, turning her full attention to her girlfriend._

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_What? Oh no. I mean, yes." Amber stuttered. "Everything is fine, love." She smiled. The entire night, she had been fidgeting with the ring in her pocket. She was trying so hard to find the right time to pop the question that she had been distracted._

"_Yes everything is okay? Or no, it isn't?" Arizona asked._

"_Baby, everything is fine. I assure you." Amber looked around and spotted the waiter making his way over to the table._

"_May I refill your wine glasses?"_

_Arizona looked up and smiled her lovely dimpled smile. Amber looked to the waiter as he filled their glasses. He smiled and walked away and Amber looked up to see Arizona looking right at her._

"_Arizona, I love you." The look on her girlfriend's face baited her to continue. "I know that this year had been hard what with having your name in the tabloids and all, but I think… no, I know that this is what I want. Forever." Arizona placed her fork on the plate and wiped her hands on the napkin in her lap. Amber rose from her seat and kneeled down in front of her girlfriend. She lightly fumbled with the box in her pocket before retrieving it and opening the little pink box. "We've been together for three years now and I know, in my heart, that I want this with you. You were everything to me when I couldn't be everything to you, but you stood beside me and without you, I would not have become the woman I am today. So, Arizona Robbins, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

They had been engaged for almost a year when Amber came home one night and took everything:

"_So, I was thinking, for the honeymoon we can either do Hawaii or Paris. Though, Paris is really for lovers and that would be more like a wedding thing…I go with Hawaii, what do you think?" Arizona asked as she walked into their apartment._

_Amber sat quietly on the davenport, her eyes fixated on the ring that she had been twirling around her finger for the last hour._

"_Amber?" Arizona asked cautiously. She immediately noticed Amber's fixation the ring. "Amber?" she asked again, sitting next to her fiancée._

"_I can't do this, Arizona."_

"_Can't do what? Hawaii? It doesn't have to be Hawaii, you know? It was just a suggest…" her words were cut off by the voice of her fiancée. "Not Hawaii, Arizona. This. Us. I can't do this anymore."_

_Arizona let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Was this for real? "I'm sorry?"_

_Finally, Amber looked into those crystal blue eyes. "I love you, I do. I just… I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like…like this is too much too soon and I'm sorry. I know that this isn't the way to go about it, but I just need some space."_

"_Space? Amber, this was your idea." Arizona retorted._

"_There's someone else."_

She threw her bags near the dresser and immediately undressed and headed for the shower. She needed to wash all of the anger and fear, sadness and confusion away. Turning on the water, she stepped into the steaming shower and let the water take over her. Before she knew it, she was crouched in the corner, crying tears so thick; she could have started her own river.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Yep. Seems I'm back with another update. Hmm. Probably the shortest update I've ever written in any fic, but I'm okay with that. I know it doesn't make much sense now. And trust me, I understand. As the writer, it's coming along slowly for me. So bare with me. Hmm... Ok... So part two? Let's roll.**

**P.S. No song title for this one and feedback is appreciated =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except for my ideas.**

**Part 2: **

Callie sat in her room atop the Sheraton at Fisherman's Warf, flipping lazily through the channels. "Nothing on TV, are you kidding me?" she mumbled under her breath. She had been in San Francisco for about a week and was already bored out of her mind. She knew no one, so going out wasn't as much fun as it could be. She had tried hitting a few bars in the vicinity for drinks, but they were always crowded with so many people, it was almost worth it to stay and drink in the hotel.

Popping the cap on another beer, she sat up in her bed and looked around. "There has GOT to be something to do! Come on, people, this is San Francisco!" she shouted to no one in particular. A few moments later, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Torres!" Mark Sloan yelled into the phone. "We're in San Francisco. Get your ass down here!"

"Mark, I'm IN San Francisco." Callie answered.

"Callie if you're not here within the next five minutes, I'm going to take every single one of these women home to my hotel and leave you with nothing." Cristina yelled over the loud music.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Cristina was the epitome of straight. "Where are you?"

"J'LaChic. It's inside of the Hard Rock on the Pier." Mark answered, yelling.

"I can see that from my window. I'm there."

Ten minutes later, Callie walked into J'LaChic and spotted her friends at the bar. Mark's face was beet read which only meant one thing: he was drunk. She could see Cristina laughing and pointing out something, which Mark found to be hilarious. Bailey on the other hand, was sitting in between them shaking her head, and finding something very interesting in the label of her beer.

Callie made her way over to the bar and was greeted by a very intoxicated group of friends. "Torres!" Mark shouted, throwing his arm around her, making sure to squeeze the life out of her.

"Hey Sloan." She looked over to Bailey, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Derek gave us the weekend off so we decided what the hell." Bailey answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Callie nodded. "Hey Torres, whatever you're drinking, I'm buying. I refuse to be drunk alone and Sloan here drinks like a girl." Cristina spoke as she ordered her colleague a beer.

"I do not drink like a girl!" Mark yelled in protest. "I just like to take my time." He spoke, looking at the bartender who had made her way over to the group.

"Right." Cristina noticed the bartender holding his attention. "Hey girlie, see this man here? Yea, this is Sloan. He's somewhat of a puppy. Just give him your number already so I don't have to watch him gawk over you all night."

The bartender looked towards Mark and smiled. Whipping out a napkin and a pen, she wrote her number down and slid it across the bar. Before she could speak, Cristina chimed in, "Don't worry, he'll call." Mark looked at her perplexed. "What? You know you will."

"Ok. I think I'm going to make my way to the ladies room before this catfight gets any worse." Bailey spoke and she rose from the bar stool and left.

"Please tell me you guys aren't driving." Callie spoke, looking around and taking in the scene.

"What? Are you kidding me? We're staying at Fairmont Heritage. It's right down the street." Cristina chimed in. "Speaking of, I vote for a party in the room. No offence, but this place is filled with your twenty-one year olds who just learned to drink. If I wanted to spend time with kids, I'd be in PEDs."

Callie couldn't help but to laugh. Just then, Bailey made her way back to the group. "That line is so long, I probably wouldn't make it to the actual bathroom until I was Fourty."

"Amen, sister!" Cristina yelled. "Let's go to the hotel. I'm not up for babysitting." She began to make her way out the door, followed by Mark.

Bailey turned to Callie with a look of confusion. Callie shook her head and shrugged, "Hey, you know Cristina. When she's ready to go, she's ready to go."


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3:**_

_"And if all others play the bluffing game. But you can't fool_

_me, no, you can't fool me. When you strip off all your_

_accessories, it's just you left in your skin, yea, you_

_left in your skin. And you can shout as loud as you want._

_Let your personality multiply inside. But you blow your cover_

_with, yea, you always blow your cover with..."_

After an hour, Bailey had retired to her own room to sleep. The threesome that remained were in Mark's hotel room, surrounded by a

case of beer and two bottles of tequila.

"We need ice." Cristina spoke, stumbling to her feet.

Both Callie and Mark laughed as Cristina stumbled back down onto the bed. She looked over at the two of them. "Well, who's gonna get the

ice?"

"Apparantley, not you." Callie laughed as she rose to her feet. "Give me the bucket, I'll go."

"You sure, Torres?" Mark asked. "I can get it. Besides, it's the prime time for the ladies to be roaming the hallways." He smiled.

"Oh for the love of God. You are incorrigable, do you know that?" Cristina all but yelled.

"Spell it." Mark retorted, receiving a sharp, but almost off-target punch to the arm.

Callie watched as the two continued their banter. She had to admit, it was amusing as hell. She grabbed for the ice bucket that Cristina

had placed between she and Mark. "I'll be back you guys." The two of them never even acknowledged her exit.

Calliope Torres was an attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, WA. She had just become the head of Orthopedics and her

life was good. Well, when it came to work anyway. Her personal life was something of another story. She had come out to

her family and even though it had taken a while, they had come to accept her lifestyle. She'd had a few flings with women here and

there, none of which were serious. You see, love wasn't something she looked for. Sure, everyone around her was falling head over heels in

love, but Callie was taking a different road. Testing the waters, as Mark would call it. She wanted love, sure, but she refused to settle.

'_Your standards are too high, Torres_.' Mark would always comment. Maybe he was right, but Callie Torres refused to settle for less. And

every girl she had been with had been just that. They were fun, but she wasn't attracted to any of them other than sexually and she was

okay with that.

The brunette arrived at the ice machine down the hall. Placing the bucket under the dispenser, she pressed the button and waited.

Nothing happened. She pressed it again. The machine made a gurgling sound, but still, nothing happened. "Are you kidding me? Come on!" she

yelled as she smacked the side of the machine. After a few moments, Callie made her way down the stairs, to the floor below her. She exhaled,

happy about the fact that she didn't have to travel far.

For a second time, she placed the ice bucket under the dispenser and pressed the button. Almost immediately, the ice began to pour from the

machine, albeit slowly. The timing allowed Callie to become lost in her own thoughts. After a while, she was so engulfed in her own mind

that she failed to notice someone standing to the right of her.

"You planning on sharing?" Callie was brought out of her thoughts to the blond standing beside her. Callie looked at the ice bucket, a bit

confused before picking it up.

"Sorry. I was kind of lost there." Callie answered, smiling.

The blond smiled back and Callie immediately noticed her dimples. This woman was beautiful. Callie would feel her cheeks starting to burn. An

indication that she was surely blushing. The act didn't go unnoticed by the blond, "Wow, I've never made a woman blush over ice talk

before." She smiled an infectious smile again before sticking her hand out. "Arizona."

The brunette looked down before taking the other woman's hand in her own. "Calliope."

"Calliope… that's a beautiful name for a woman with such a beautiful smile." Arizona turned to place her bucket under the dispenser. Callie

stood speechless, watching her every move.

Arizona noticed the lack of speech coming from the other woman. "Blushing and speechless in the same conversation. That makes me

two-for-two." She grabbed her ice bucket and turned towards Callie. "Calliope, if you don't speak soon, I'm going to think something is

wrong." She laughed.

"I'm sorry." Callie quickly apologized. "It's just that… you're very…and I'm taken…" The last words spoken caused Arizona to raise an

eyebrow. "No no, not taken," Callie quickly began to clarify, "Not like that. What I meant to say was by you, I'm taken by you."

"Oh." Arizona looked around, pondering for a moment. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Calliope. Maybe I'll see you around." Arizona

pushed the button for the elevator and in a few moments, the door was closing. Callie smiled to herself and made her way back up the stairs.

Taking the card key out of her pocket, Callie was completely oblivious to her surroundings, when she heard a voice speak her name.

"Calliope, are you following me?" The sound of her name being said caused her to turn around. She spotted none other than Arizona

standing in the doorway of a hotel room about three doors down.

"And what if I were?" She asked, smiling.

Arizona couldn't help but smile back. "I think I'd like that." Slowly, she broke their eye contact and retired into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so Part 4 is a short part. I needed to break the next chapter up into two, possibly three pieces as it is as long as I don't know what... Enough from me. Part 4!**

**A/N #2: I have to put us out there. .com ...if you're interested in meeting new fans/writers, you should check it out!**

_**Song Credits: Andre 3000 ft. Norah Jones - Take Off Your Cool**_

**Part 4:**

**"Baby take off your cool, I want to get to know you.."**

Mark walked out of the bathroom to a knock on the door. He made his way over to the door, looking at the clock on his way. "It's 4 a.m. who the hell?" He opened the door to reveal a very beautiful blond haired, blue-eyed woman. As she smiled, her dimples deepened.

"Am I in heaven?" Mark asked, a little drunk.

Arizona looked around confused. "Excuse me?"

"Am I in heaven?" Mark asked again. Arizona could see he was completely serious and it only confused her more.

"Um…" She let her thought linger.

He inched his way towards her, trying to snake his arms around her. She stepped back. "I think you have the wrong idea."

"I do?" He looked at her confused. "Cause its 4 a.m. and the only thing that happens at this time of night is sex."

Arizona stopped herself from laughing in his face. She could smell the faint smell of tequila on his breath. "I'm looking for Calliope."

"Torres?" He asked even more confused. "Why would you be looking for Torres…" All of a sudden, his answer hit him square in the face and he smiled. "She's asleep over there." He walked back in the room, leaving the door open for Arizona to follow him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as he made his way back into the bathroom. Her eyes followed to where he had recently pointed and she noticed that the woman was in a deep sleep. She had secretly hoped that she'd be awake to talk. Looking around, she found a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the pillow next to the raven-haired beauty. Her eyes lingered for a moment upon the sleeping woman and a smile crept across her face. Slowly, she bent down and placed a soft kiss upon the woman's temple. Callie stirred a little, but never woke up. Arizona smiled again and made her way out of the room.

Mark re-opened the door to the bathroom just as the room door closed. He looked to Callie and smiled.

Callie awoke the next morning to an empty room and two notes on the pillow beside her. She grabbed for one and opened it:

_Callie,_

_We went down for breakfast. When you wake up, call us. We want to hang in the city today. See some sites; get a feel of SF before we head back to Seattle._

_Mark_

She looked at the clock and it read 9:30am. This was not Calliope Torres' favorite part of the day. Yes, she was a doctor and yes, she was on call all the time, but she dreaded waking up early. If she had her way, she'd be able to sleep in until she felt the need to get up. She groaned as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes and two outfits later, Callie was ready to go. As she was making her way out of the room, she remembered the other letter and stopped in the doorway. She turned around, walked back to the bed, and retrieved the letter. Not bothering to look at the words written on the front, she flipped it open and began to read:

_Calliope,_

_Hey! It's Arizona. I stopped by to see if you wanted to maybe hang out, but you were asleep. Mark let me in. I'm not sure how long you're here for, but if you have the time you should stop by my room. Maybe we can talk or something._

_A._

_P.S._

_You're adorable when you're sleeping._

Callie smiled at the note and stuck it in her back pocket before grabbing her purse and rushing out of the room. As she passed the room that Arizona had occupied the night before, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She slowly made her way over and before she could knock, she heard someone yelling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heads up, a few foul words in here. Well, maybe one or two. Just thought I'd let you know =) Please review, let me know what you think! Criticism is always welcome as well. =)**

**Part 5: **

**"How we move from A to B it can't be up to me cause you don't know who I was before you. And basically, to see a change in me, I'd be losing so I just ignore you, yea. Oh, but you're on my mind and maybe in time, I'll tell you I'm a little bit...**

"We've done this dance time and time again. I don't think you fully understand what you did and until you do, I can't have this conversation with you." Arizona spoke loudly into the receiver of her phone.

"No. Yes you are. You're asking me to give something of myself that I know damn well you don't deserve and I will not do that. I will not jeopardize myself to make you happy because you fucked up, Amber. You. Not me. You. And now that I'm not around, you're trying to second-guess your decision. Well, you know what? It's not going to work. I won't…"

A few silent moments passed before Arizona spoke again. She had no idea, but Callie was standing at the doorway of her hotel room. "I don't have it in me to do this anymore." Arizona whispered as she sat heavily on the edge of what had become her permanent bed. She shook her head as she took the phone away from her ear. Breathing in slowly, she placed the receiver back to in its position and after a moment of her ex's rambling, she spoke again, "Just remember you did this. You broke this. And now, I'm walking away." She closed her phone and dropped it at her feet.

Callie heard silence and took a chance. She knocked on the door. "Hello? Arizona?"

At the mention of her name, Arizona popped her head up and wiped away the remaining tears that had slowly began to trickle down her cheeks.

Callie slowly pushed the door open and looked around, as though she was sure to find the most horrific scene in front of her. What she found was Arizona sitting on the edge of her bed, clearly trying to make herself presentable. The two women made eye contact and Callie couldn't help but to feel for the other woman. She made her way into the room, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. It's just that you left me a note and I was coming to say hello and then I heard you yelling and I just wanted to see if you were okay. If I'm intruding, please let me know." Callie was rambling.

"It's okay, Calliope." She shook her head. "I'm glad you came by."

"You are?" Callie asked.

"Yes. I actually came by to see you last night, but you were passed out in a drunken coma."

Callie laughed and waved her hand. "My friends are here from Seattle. We partied a little."

Arizona mustered up as much of a smile as she could before looking down at the floor in front of her.

"Hey," Callie spoke softly, making her way next to the blonde, "Is everything okay?" She timidly placed a hand on her knee as she tried to catch Arizona's eyes. "We may not know one another, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

Arizona looked up and gave a small smile. She immediately waved her hand, "No, no. It's my personal drama. No need to drag you into it." She wiped her eyes as they had begun to well up again. It was very unlike Arizona to cry; to let things affect her, but this was different. This was her heart.

"I've got the time. Try me." Callie smiled, sitting her purse down beside the bed and making herself comfortable.

"This is a very different Calliope I'm seeing. Last night, you could barely put two words together." Arizona chuckled a bit, loosening up.

"Yea, well, that was last night and this is today." Callie smiled. "And besides, you seem like you need someone to listen and I've got two ears."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. She wondered why this woman was so concerned with her, yet the more she thought about it, she felt more comfortable with Calliope than she had with anyone since her broken engagement.

Callie nodded and watched as Arizona stood up and closed the door to the room. She took the time to call Mark and let him know that she'd meet them back at the hotel and she'd hang out with them tonight. He understood completely.

The two women had spent the entire day talking about themselves. Each of them indulging in their past, their present and a small insight into what they wanted their future to look like. Callie had sensed that Arizona didn't really want to speak about her past too much. When she would ask a question, she would either blow it off completely or give short-answers. And they had yet to talk about what had her crying just a few hours ago.

"So," Callie looked up, "Are you ever going to tell me what had you so messed up a few hours ago? Or would you rather talk about movies?"

Arizona tensed a bit. She had actually had the pleasure of not thinking about Amber for the last two hours. She knew that Callie was letting her slide with certain answers and she never pressured her to speak about things she didn't want to speak about. "Um…" she looked around the room as though she was looking for a distraction.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, Arizona. I get it."

"You do?"

"Believe it or not, yes, I do. It's not impossible to see that it has to deal with the heart and well; I know what you're feeling. I mean, I don't know the exact situation, but I know when someone's heartbroken. I've been there. Hell, I'm still there. So yeah, I understand."

"Huh." Was all that escaped the blonde's lips. As much as she was trying to hide it, it seemed that Calliope understood more than she knew. She looked up and Callie smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this…having someone who's willing to listen to me and not talk at me or block me out completely."

"Hey whatever it is she did to you, I'll tell you right now that she's dumb and she doesn't deserve you. Period. I've been talking to you for like what? Four hours? And in that short time, I've come to know one of the most badass people I've ever met. I know that it may not help or mean anything coming from someone you barely know, but it's her loss, really."

Callie smiled at the blond and decided that with her new found silence, it would be a great time to change the subject. "So, where's the menu? I haven't eaten today."

Arizona bounced over to the desk and grabbed the room service menu. Making her way back, she spoke, "Me either. I am starved." She looked over the menu.

"Sandwiches?" Callie asked, to which Arizona shook her head, "Don't like them."

"Good. Me either." She smiled and looked back to the menu. "Pizza?"

Arizona shook her head, "I like pizza."

"Pizza it is then."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm getting to the point where I think I'm okay with this and so it's going to keep on keepin' on. More posting, less thinking. Here is Part 6 of this fic. Bare with me as it is about to pick up a little more. =) Oh! and don't mind the Spanish. It's translated for me. haha. Enjoy!**

**Part 6:**

"**This is way beyond the physical experience and tonight, my senses don't make sense at all. Take me in, let it out. Don't even need to touch me, baby, just breathe on me…"**

Callie lazily opened her eyes and looked to the clock that sat beside her. It read 4:00p.m. Starting to stretch, she moved her right arm, only to feel it being weighed down. "What the…" As she opened her eyes completely, she realized that there was a blond occupying her right arm. The instant realization caused her to smile. She didn't know how or why, but somehow the two of them had fallen asleep after pigging out on room service. "Arizona…" Callie whispered into the blonde's ear, causing her to stir lightly but not awaken. "Hey, Arizona…" The second calling of her name caused the blond to stir and slowly awaken. "Mmmm…" she mumbled as turned over and brought herself closer to Callie.

Callie wasn't sure how to react to their closeness. Her breath hitched a bit when the blond snuggled closer to her body. The smell of strawberries instantly filled her nostrils and the feel of Arizona's breath on her chest was causing her body to tremble slightly.

Arizona snaked an arm around Callie's waist and pulled her closer. The faint smell of Burberry Weekend was flowing from Callie's chest and permeating her nose. She smiled. It had been a while since she could lay with someone and just be. For a moment, she began to panic as though if she were to open her eyes, this entire scenario would be a dream.

Callie looked down and could immediately tell that there was something going on behind those blue eyes. Was it fear? She couldn't know. She did the only thing she could think of and slowly wrapped her arm around the blond, pulling ever so tightly. She could feel Arizona relax in her arms and she smiled, "Good Afternoon."

"Hey." Arizona replied sleepily. Lifting her head, she smiled. Callie was coming to realize that those dimples were something like kryptonite to her and she smiled back. Arizona repositioned herself so that she was now sitting up. "Sorry about that. I don't usually cuddle with strangers." She smiled, slyly.

"Don't be." Callie stretched and sat up as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arizona eyeing her. "Wow. It's 4 p.m. I guess we were both a little worn out."

Arizona sat quietly. Callie eyed the woman's sudden change in mood. As soon as she thought about saying something, she thought better against it. "Calliope?"

The sound her name was so soft, she almost couldn't hear it. "Yeah?"

"Are you still up for that talk?"

"All ears." Was the only response Callie gave. She knew it was taking a lot of the blond to open up.

"So, you heard me on the phone." Arizona began. Callie sat up and made herself comfortable. "And you were right about the matters of the heart." She sighed and ran a hand through her blond locks. "She's my ex. Well, more than that, she's my ex-fiancée. We were together for almost four years before she decided that she needed space… to cheat on me."

Callie tried to control her facial expression, but she couldn't. Along with it, a small gasp escaped her lips, but she willed herself not to respond and to listen. She was there to listen.

"I don't much like talking about my past because of her. Before a month ago, she was everything to me. We lived together in Denver for most of our relationship. She was a publicist." She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Callie took her stress into consideration and decided to speak, "Hey, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"I want to. I mean, I think it's time. If I don't talk about it, it's going to drive me insane. I even had a dream about it." Arizona laughed.

"You had a dream about talking about it?" Callie asked, eyebrow raised.

"With you, yes." She looked to her right and smiled before continuing. "Her name is Amber and I thought that she was my be-all, end-all. But I guess I was wrong. She asked me to marry her one night, over dinner. I was so excited. I mean, can you imagine the woman that you're so in love with telling you how much she appreciates and loves you, how much she knows that you two are meant to be together and then asking you to spend your forever with her?" She looked over to Callie and for the first time, there was a hint of something in those sparkling blues. There was love. But it soon dissipated with the next sentence. "And then, the next thing I knew, I was planning for our honeymoon and she walked in the door. I smiled because I was excited about the plans, you know? And she walked in and sat down next to me without saying a word. She didn't even answer my question; she just twirled her engagement ring around her finger." Arizona looked down at her now ring less finger and absentmindedly began playing with what was no longer there. "I called her name and she never answered me. So I called it again and the words that came out of her mouth literally shocked me into being speechless."

"What did she say?" Callie asked, her brown eyes now big in anticipation.

"Arizona, I can't do this anymore." She repeated the words that had been playing out in her mind like a broken record. Sighing to hold back the tears, she continued, "I told her we didn't have to go to Hawaii, you know? It could be somewhere else. Stupid me." She took a moment for herself and spoke again, "The next thing she said to me was that she couldn't be with me anymore. And then she said that she loved me," Arizona lifted her head as to stop the tears that were trying to escape, "but she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like it was all too much for her too soon and that she was sorry. She needed space." She placed her head in her hands, which caused Callie to place a reassuring hand upon her back. Arizona, at the feel of Callie's hand on her back, looked up and tried to smile. Shrugging, she kept going, "So, I told her that it was her idea and she just blurted out that there was someone else. Without saying anything, I got up, packed my things and walked out without looking back. I worked for a week or two in the hospital before I decided to take a leave of absence and ended up here, in San Francisco. So what you overheard was me answering a phone call from her and telling her how I felt. And that's how we got here."

Callie nodded her head, her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Calliope Torres wasn't one to get in the middle of other people's relationships, but she felt the need to speak her piece. She looked at the blond and immediately began thinking '_how could anyone ever do something so disrespectful and hurtful to you_?' "She stupid." Callie stood up from the bed and looked down upon the city of SF. Without even knowing it, she began mumbling aloud.

"No puedo creer el nervio de esa mujer. Tratarle como si usted no es nada mas que una muchacha de la linea lateral. Usted sabe lo que? Atornillela. Es su perdida. Te he conocido por un par de horas y ahora se que ustedes valen mas de lo que nunca podrian permitirse."

"What?" Arizona asked, a bit confused.

Callie spun around and smiled. "Sorry, bad habit." Arizona smiled a bit. "What I was saying was that I can't believe that she would treat you like that. And that you're worth more than she could ever afford, basically." Callie sat next to Arizona and smiled, her brown eyes seemingly glowing. "It's going to take some time, Arizona, but you'll get through this. No matter what you'll come out on top, know why?"

Arizona squinted a little and shook her head. "Because you're stronger than her and you know what you need and want. She wants what she can't have because you walked away from her and now, she's lonely. You've come here to S.F. and you're living. You may be hurting, yes, but you're alive." She softly placed a hand on the blonde's cheek before continuing. "Someone is going to come along, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, and bare their entire soul to you. You'll fall in love and you'll know that they are worth it."

"Worth it?" Arizona repeated, mostly as a question.

"You'll find that they are willing to give of themselves everything that they are. Willing to love you the way you deserve to be loved. You'll realize that they are worth it."

A moment passed and the two women sat facing one another, looking into each other's eyes. Callie could feel her heart speeding up. Was it beating out of her chest? Arizona tried horribly to steady her breathing.

Callie leaned forward a bit, her deep chocolate eyes darting from those sparkly blues to the luscious pink lips that were a mere inch away from her own.

Arizona bit her lip slightly. Looking down, she caught the sight of Callie slowly licking her bottom lip and it caused her body to involuntarily jump. She leaned in a bit closer. Callie's breath was slow, yet unsteady and felt as though with every inhale, it was sucking her closer. Before she knew it, their lips were lightly brushing up against one another's. Arizona went to place her hand behind Callie's head to pull her in..

***Ring Ring***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter. Probably one of the shortest I've ever written. But it's worth it, I assure you. =)**

**Part 7:**

**"I want a girl with short skirt and a long jacket..."**

Callie pulled away from the kiss and answered her phone with attitude, "Hello?"

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Cristina answered back with the same amount of attitude.

"No one Cristina. What's up?"

"Mark told me to call and check up on you. I told him you were fine, probably shacked up with the blue eyed bag of perky, but he insisted." She let the sentence linger and shrugged.

"Tell Sloan that I'm fine and yes, I'm with Arizona." She looked over and smiled.

"Well we're coming back to the room before we go to dinner. Do you wanna join us?" Callie could hear someone whispering and then what sounded like a slap on the arm and Cristina yelling and then, it went quiet.

Cristina came back to the line, "Does McPerky wanna join us too?" Callie could see her rolling her eyes and it made her laugh.

"I'll ask her. And just tell Mark to call me when you guys are back up here. I'll meet you at the room."

"Yup." Cristina answered and then, the line went dead. Callie looked down at her phone and shook her head, laughing a bit.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked.

"Peachy. Just my friends being my friends." Callie answered laughing. "So, what are you plans for tonight?"

"Free as a bird. What's up?"

"Friends are having dinner before we go back to Seattle. Want to join?"

Arizona thought about it for a moment, "I wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

"Not at all. They actually requested you." Callie waved her hand. "Besides, I think you should meet them. They're an interesting set of people."

"Oh yea? How so?"

"Let's see…Well, there's Mark Sloan. He's my best friend and a man-whore, but I think you two met briefly already."

"Oh you mean the guy who thought I was at your room door for sex?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Callie's eyes bulged. "Please tell me he didn't…"

"No, he didn't get the chance."

Callie sighed. "I apologize for that. Oh, and then there's Cristina. She's um, not very personable unless she knows you. So just be warned and don't take anything that she says literal. She tends to speak before she thinks. But when you get to know her, she's an amazing friend. And then there's Bailey…" she smiled, "She's like, our mother. She keeps us in line, doesn't like girl talk, and rarely ever asks for advice. So if ever she does, know that it's for a really good reason."

Arizona nodded her head as she took in the information. "I think I got it."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Calliope, I accept your invitation to dinner." Arizona's dimples returned and Callie smiled.

Callie walked out of the room and pulled it closed behind her. She made her way to Arizona's room and knocked three times.

"Coming!" Arizona yelled from the other side of the door. A few moments later the door flew open to reveal Arizona in a navy blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She also wore a long black coat that hung just a tad longer than her dress. Callie blinked a couple times and swallowed hard.

"Wow.." Callie spoke breathlessly. "You look amazing."

Arizona looked down and ran her hands over the front of her dress, "Yea? Thank you." She smiled, showing her dimples as she leaned in to hug the taller woman. "You're looking nothing short of amazing yourself, Calliope."

Callie couldn't help but smile. She had chosen a red, strapless dress that flowed to the floor. The left slit up the thigh was just a little present for the woman in blue. She quickly looked down and back up again. "Thank you. Ready?"

"Absolutely." Arizona answered as she closed the door to her hotel room, took the arm of the beautiful woman in red and made her way to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8:**

**"I am not in love, but I'm open to persuasion. East or West, where's he best for romancing? With a friend I can smile, but with a lover I could really dance.."**

Callie and Arizona walk into the restaurant and Callie immediately spotted Mark waving them over. She turned and smiled at Arizona before linking their arms and leading the way over to the table.

"Hey guys." Callie spoke as she pulled out a chair for Arizona. Pushing the chair in after her, she took her seat and smiled.

"Torres, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" Mark asked, smiling.

"Well, I believe you two already met. Mark, Miranda, Cristina, this is Arizona. Arizona, this is Mark, Miranda and Cristina."

Bailey lifted her hand, "Since when do you call me Miranda? No one calls me Miranda except for the chief." She looked over and extended her hand, smiling. "You can call me Bailey."

Arizona extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Bailey." She smiled. Mark extended his hand over the table and followed suit. Everyone looked at Cristina, who was sipping her wine.

"What?" She looked around. "Oh, seriously?" She extended her hand and Arizona shook it, smiling all the while.

"So, Arizona, where are you from?" Mark asked, sipping his glass of red wine.

"Originally, I'm from Tennessee. I was born there and then, I went to college in Denver and that's where I live now. Well, up until a month ago, anyway." She answered before taking a sip of her wine.

"Four year?" Bailey asked. Arizona shook her head. "What was your major?"

"Medicine. I'm actually a PEDs surgeon."

"Never saw that coming." Cristina spoke.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked.

Cristina looked around and all eyes were on her. "Um, I was just saying you know, I didn't think you were a doctor. That's all."

"Top of my class." Arizona smiled.

Callie looked to Cristina and gave her a warning look before turning her attention back to Arizona. "That's actually a coincidence because we're all doctors here, too."

Arizona's mouth dropped, "No way. I never would have pegged you as a surgeon, Calliope."

"Head of Ortho, here." Callie smiled.

The night went on with the four of them talking about their respective positions in the hospital and where everyone graduated and earned their credentials. It was amazing to Arizona how much she had in common with the four friends.

Three bottles of wine and a full 3 course meal later, the five of them were laughing and joking back and fourth. Cristina even found herself smitten with the perky PEDs surgeon. She was usually stubborn, quick-witted and very dry, but tonight with the help of 3 bottles of wine, she was having an awesome last night in the city of San Francisco.

"Hey, what do you say we take this party to the dance floor?" Mark suggested. The four women looked over to the dance floor of the restaurant and it was bare. The music was melodic and slow. "Um, or a bar?"

"I know! Let's go back to the club we were at the other night. That way Mark can see his bartender that he never called and I can have a couple drinks. Now that we have PEDs on our side, I don't have to babysit!" She threw her hands up, causing Arizona to look at Callie with a confused expression.

"Don't ask." Callie whispered. "I'm down for the club. Arizona, you down?"

"Absolutely."

"Nice. Bailey, what about you?" Callie asked from across the table.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the hell, it's my last night here and I wanna have some fun."

The five of them walked into the club and the music was blaring. Cristina was the first to move as she made her way to the bar and took a seat. Mark and Bailey were right behind her. Mark turned and called out to Callie, "Torres, a shot and a beer?"

Callie shook her head. "And for blondie?" He yelled.

Callie looked to Arizona. "I'll have what you're having."

"Tough woman we got here." She smiled and turned back to Mark, holding up two fingers and indicating that she wanted two of what she was getting. He nodded and turned back to the bar.

"Don't underestimate me, Calliope, I'm hardcore." She smiled.

"We'll see."

The night was going well. The five of them were on the dance floor. Cristina was dancing with Mark, which was odd, but everyone was drunk so no one said anything. Bailey was dancing next to Cristina and Mark. Callie was standing near the wall and Arizona was kind of dancing in front of her as they tried their hardest to converse over the loud music.

Arizona moved to stand in front of Callie, who now had her back against the wall. Arizona turned to face the crowd and began slowly moving her hips back anf forth. Callie, who was entranced for a moment, looked up to see Mark looking at her and smiling that 100 watt smile. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself before bringing her eyes back to the swaying hips that were in front of her. She slowly slid her arms around the blond and pulled her backwards. Arizona looked over her shoulder and smiled. The women danced like that for two more songs before the five of them grabbed an open table near the dance floor.

Cristina and Bailey were lost in conversation, sipping on their beers. Cristina was clearly drunk but having the greatest time of her life. Mark was at the bar refilling drinks and talking to the hot bartender he had met a couple of nights before.

Mark returned with three shots and three beers. He sat a shot down in front of the two and held his in the air, "Cheers, ladies. To a good time and good friends. Both old and new."

"Here here." Callie and Arizona spoke at the same time before tipping back their shots.

The DJ came over the mic, "Hey, this song goes out to the Bad Ass Ortho Surgeon, Calliope Torres. From your friends at SGMW."

He spun the record and the sound immediately gave Callie chills. She looked at Mark, "You didn't."

"Oh you know I did."

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie stand from her seat and make her way out to the dance floor. She rolled her body continuously as she turned in circles.

'_Suavemente. Besame. Que quiero sentir tus labios. Besandome otra vez'_

She motioned for Arizona to make her way to the dance floor with her. Arizona looked to her friends who were shooing her towards the awaiting brunette.

"Mark, you know this song is the hook, don't you?" Cristina asked.

"And when Torres moves, it's the line." He spoke as he finished off his beer.

As the Latin beat kicked in, Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and placed them around her waist. With her back to the blond, she began to slowly sway her hips back and forth, baiting the blond to keep up with her. Arizona, stunned for a moment, quickly recovered and began to move in sync with the brunette. Within a few moments, Callie was dancing in circles with Arizona right behind her. She could feel the blond on her back and every single time she would exhale, Callie would shiver.

'_Un beso tuyo es lo que quiero. Damelo.'_

Callie turned so that she was now facing the blond and began a quick cha-cha. Before they knew it, there was a crowd of people around them. Cristina, Bailey and Mark were standing frontline, cheering them on. Arizona threw her head back, laughing. Callie had her swinging around the dance floor.

"Sinker." Bailey commented.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of rushed this chapter a little bit. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I did it anyway. lol. It's a little cheesy, so forgive me for that. Other than that, here's Part 9! I do hope that you enjoy! (Even though I'm a little skeptical of it myself.) =)**

**Part 9:**

"**Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me. It could be for anything.**

**I didn't ask for money or a house in Malibu. I simply wished, for one more day with you."**

The fabulous and drunken five adults made their way, stumbling, back to the hotel. After the hot dance scene that Callie and Arizona had put on for the club, the DJ made sure to shout out the dancing duo almost every other song. They were a hit, to say the least.

Arizona secretly stole glances at Callie as they made their way into the hotel lobby and onto the elevator. Cristina and Mark were lost in a conversation, something about the girl behind the bar and how Cristina could sleep with her first. Bailey was leaning against the elevator wall, listening to the two bicker about who could bed the blond bartender first. She shook her head and laughed. It was definitely a good night out on the town.

Mark clumsily took out his room key, swiped it, and flung the door open. "Good Morning, San Francisco!" He yelled as he stumbled towards the bed.

Bailey decided to take a leave of absence and retired to her own room.

"I think this is, by far, the best night out I've ever had." Cristina spoke as she clumsily slapped her hand to Arizona's back. "I like you Nick Jr. I didn't think I would, but I do. It's too bad we're leaving in the morning. We could hang out more."

Arizona looked to Callie, who shrugged her shoulders. She was actually quite pleased with the way Cristina had acted throughout the night. After the fifth shot of Tequila, she was all smiles and rainbows. Cristina Yang was never all smiles and she would go near a rainbow if you paid her.

"Arizona, It was really nice to meet you. Sorry about…" Mark stopped for a moment, "Well, you know, the other night and the sex at 4 a.m. thing. You're a pretty cool chick, Blondie. I wish, for Torres' sake, we could haul you back to Seattle with us."

Callie slapped him on the arm and chuckled nervously. Within thirty minutes, both Cristina and Mark were face-down and passed out on separate beds. Arizona looked over and smiled at Callie. She had had the most amazing night of her life with Callie and her friends. A hint of sadness overtook her when she thought about the fact that they were leaving in the morning. Here she had met the most amazing woman she had ever come in contact with and she was about to lose her. Thoughts began to swirl through her brain, causing her to lose herself.

Callie watched as the emotions played over Arizona's features. She could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness pass across those blue orbs. "Arizona." She spoke quietly. A few moments passed without an answer and she called her name again, "Arizona." Still, no answer. She waved her hand in front of the blond, but it was obvious that she wasn't present. "Hey," she placed a hand upon the blonde's thigh, "you okay?"

The feel of Callie's hand on her thigh pulled her back to her senses and she looked up, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now. What's got your mind so wrapped up?" Callie asked.

Arizona shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing, Calliope. I'm okay." She said as convincing as she could, looking down.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" Callie placed her index finger under the blonde's chin and baited her to look into her eyes. There was something going through Arizona's mind.

Arizona stood up, "I should probably get back to my room and let you sleep. You've got an early day tomorrow." She smiled, trying desparately to show her dimples.

"I'll walk you."

"It's fine, Calliope. I'm only three doors down."

"You may be fine, but I'm still walking you." Callie answered as she stood up and walked towards the hotel door. Opening it, she looked back at the blonde. She could tell Arizona wanted to fight her on the decision, but she didn't give in. After a few moments of standing there, Arizona reluctantly made her way out the door.

As they reached the room, Arizona mindlessly searched her purse for the cardkey to her room and Callie stood with her hands in her pockets. Silence.

"So, I had fun tonight." Callie smiled. "Thank you for coming out with us."

"Thank you for inviting me. Your friends are really great." She smiled.

"Ok, so, I'll call you tomorrow then." Callie spoke awkwardly as she turned to walk away.

"Calliope, wait." Arizona called after her. "Do you want to come in for a while? I mean, I know I'm going to be up for a while and well, everyone is asleep…" She let her words linger in the space between them.

Callie shook her head. "Sure."

Arizona took her shoes off and sat on the bed opposite Callie. Rolling her neck from one side to the other, she contemplated speaking, but decided against it because she didn't want to up and blurt out her feelings.

"Cat got your tongue?"Callie asked, smiling.

'_Is she reading my thoughts?'_ Arizona questioned herself, looking across the space between them. "No, not at all."

"Something is wrong, Arizona." Callie stood up and took a seat next to the blond. "Talk to me."

Arizona, for the first time in a while, looked over to the woman sitting next to her. Her brown eyes were deep with nothing but concern which made her heart leap. "I'm afraid." She spoke without breaking eye contact.

"What are you afraid of?" Arizona shifted and Callie placed a hand on her back and slowly began rubbing small circles. "You can tell me, remember? I have two ears and I'm here to listen. So talk to me."

"You. I'm afraid of you." Arizona sighed. "Not you, but you leaving. I'm afraid of you leaving. Because I've had the best time of my life with you in the last 24 hours and I don't ever want to let go of that."

Callie stopped rubbing her back and placed her hand in her lap. Arizona noticed the loss of contact and turned to look at her. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I didn't … I mean, I wasn't implying…I just…"

Callie looked over and she couldn't help herself. She gently took the blond by the shoulders, turned her so that they were facing one another and softly brushed their lips together. The spark that flew through her was incredible. She could feel Arizona relaxing into her. The kiss, as sensual as it was, deepened and Callie placed a hand on either side of Arizona's face.

Arizona was melting. She slowly pulled away and was surprised to see that Callie was looking right at her.

"I…" She tried to speak, but the words were failing her.

"Don't be afraid, Arizona." Callie smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I'm not too happy with the ending, but it's all that I could come up with. I've been staring at this screen for way too long and this update was killing me. lol. So I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Feedback? Pretty much yes...**

**Part 10:**

**"There's a plane flying out of here tonight. Destination, New Orleans. **

**Boss Man says my big promotion's on the line. He says that's right where I need to be."**

Arizona looked at the woman sitting in front of her. From their first meeting, she knew there was something about her, something that she had to get to know. This woman was so sure of herself. So sure, in fact, that she seemed incredibly calm when Arizona voiced her fears. "You're not… going anywhere?" Arizona repeated, more for herself than anything.

"No." Callie stated boldly.

"But, what about Seattle? And your life and your friends? I certainly would never ask you to give all of those up on account of a woman you've just met and barely know. No matter how much I'd want to."

"Let's not worry about Seattle right now." Callie offered. "Let's just worry about us and here and now."

"But tomorrow will come soon enough and then we'll have to worry about it. I don't want to worry about it. I would rather not think about it, actually, but that's kind of difficult." Arizona panicked, looking at the clock.

Callie smiled. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. Just trust me. Believe me when I say that, okay?" Callie could see that Arizona was still doubtful. "Listen to me, everything that you're feeling, I'm feeling, too. I don't want to leave tomorrow either, but I know that I want to spend tonight with you. I want to be here, with you, away from the world. Just you and me. Can we do that?"

Arizona reluctantly agreed to Callie's pleas. "Can I tell you something without scaring you away?"

Callie nodded. "I have, in the past couple days or so, become really taken by you, Calliope. I've never felt this way about anyone." She turned so that they were now facing one another. "And I'm afraid. So very afraid that when this night is over and tomorrow comes, you'll have to go and I'll be alone, yet again." Callie began to protest, but she stopped her. "I know that we said no thinking about tomorrow, but I can't help it."

Callie smiled. She knew that as much as she asked, Arizona was not going to let the fact that she had to leave, go. So she decided to reveal her plans. "Ok, let me ask you something. If you were to be offered a position at a certain hospital, would you be willing to check it out?"

Arizona looked at the woman, confused. She wasn't following. Callie could read the confusion on her face and chuckled a little. "There's an opening for the Head of PEDs surgery at Seattle Grace."

Callie watched as the light bulb clicked above Arizona's head and a small smile crept across the other woman's face. "Wait, you're not saying…"

"What I'm saying is there is an opening at Seattle Grace. You're a PEDs surgeon and a very good one at that." Callie took her by the hand. "Now, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I was thinking of asking Bailey to call the Chief in the morning and see if we could maybe work something out for you. That way, when I leave, you'll be with me."

"You would do that for me?" Arizona lightly gasped.

"Yes. I would." Callie smiled as she brought the other woman's hand to her lips and lightly kissed it. "I don't know where we're going, you and I. I don't know what we'll become or if we'll even make it past the first stages, but I want to try. With you, I want to try." Callie smiled again and exhaled. "You know, I don't fall for people easily. Or ever, really. I'm pretty reserved when it comes to my feelings and emotions, but you, when I met you; you took all of that away from me. It's almost like I am no longer in control of my own feelings."

Arizona looked down at their adjoined hands. "I was broken, you know? And I don't show emotion too much. I mostly like to deal with my problems on my own. I've always been the strong one, the one who could cope with whatever was thrown my way and then, she happened. And she tore me down and I didn't think I'd ever get over it." She looked over to Callie, who was looking at her intently. "And then, I met you and you know, my first thought was 'wow, this woman is beautiful', but what did I know about you really? Except for the fact that you tend to space out while waiting at an ice machine." The two women shared a laugh. "You and your friends were so welcoming, even if Cristina called me Nick Jr." She smiled. "I felt like I had been a part of this group for years and for the first time in the last couple of months, I felt like I belonged somewhere. Not only in the group, but when I'm with you Calliope, I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be. I don't know where this will go either or whether we'll make it, but I do want to try. And I want you to know that this isn't a rebound thing… it's real. You and me," she pointed between the two of them, "we are real and I want this. More than anything, I want to be with you. So if you were to ask your Chief and he agreed than yes, I would go to Seattle with you without a second thought."

Callie couldn't help herself and the biggest grin spread across her face. "Good, well then it's settled. Tomorrow, I will talk to Bailey and if all goes well, you'll be on a plane with us back to Seattle." She leaned in and gave Arizona a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, let's get some sleep because if I'm going to convince Bailey, I need to be on top of my game." She laughed as she lay down, pulling Arizona with her.

Callie awoke the next morning well before her alarm went off. Her nerves were all over the place. Today, she was going to convince Bailey to talk to the Chief. She had to. She quietly walked over to the bedside table, pulled out a notepad and a pen and began to write a note:

_Arizona,_

_It's 5:30 a.m. and I couldn't sleep much anymore. Going to go see what the others are up to and talk to Bailey about calling the Chief. I'm so excited that I could hardly fall asleep, but lying with you in my arms was enough for me. Call me or text me when you wake up._

_Calliope._

_P.S. you're absolutely beautiful when you're sleeping. _

Callie lightly knocked on Mark's door and Cristina answered. "Morning sunshine." Callie spoke with a grin.

"It is too early for niceness." Cristina spoke as she turned around and returned to packing.

"Too much alcohol?" Callie asked. Cristina just looked at her with a scowl and buried herself in her suitcase.

"Torres, Hey." Mark greeted with a smile and a hug. "You ready to go back to Seattle?"

"I am, but first, I need to talk to Bailey. Have you heard from her yet?" Callie asked shifting from one foot to the other. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Mark eyed her suspiciously before smiling. He knew his best friend and by the look on her face, he knew immediately what she was up to.

"She's in her room." Callie mumbled a thank you and made her way down the hall. Standing in front of Bailey's room, she nervously wiped her palms down the side of her jeans and sighed. Why was she nervous? It was only Bailey. That's exactly it, it was Bailey. And usually, when you asked Bailey for a favor she responded harshly. Or she just gave you a look and that look alone made you wish you had rethought your entire plan. Her thoughts drifted back to the beautiful blond that lay sleeping just a few doors down and a smile crept across her features. Arizona.

She knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Bailey opened the door. "Torres?"

"Can I?" Callie motioned and Bailey stepped aside and let Callie make her way in.

"It's 6:00 a.m., Torres." Bailey spoke as she returned to stuffing clothes in her suitcase.

"I know."

"Ok, so then you have to know that you need a good reason to be standing in this room, too?" Bailey asked without taking her eyes off the clothes that lay in front of her.

"I do." Callie answered.

Bailey could sense that there was more that Callie wanted to say, but she wasn't. She turned around at looked at the taller woman.

'_Oh God, the look._' Callie thought to herself.

"Spill it, Torres." Bailey demanded.

"I need a favor."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the air ain't gonna speak for you so I suggest you start talking."

"I need… I mean, I was wondering if you…" Bailey cut her off. "Talk."

"Will you call the Chief and ask him if the opening for Head of PEDs surgery is still available?" Callie rushed.

Bailey looked at the Latina woman intently. "You want me to call the Chief at six in the morning to ask him if the position in PEDs is still open because you don't want to leave your girlfriend, am I right?"

"She's not my girl…" Bailey put her hand up.

"I don't care about specifics, Torres, you should know that. And my answer is no." She spoke, turning around and focusing on her clothing.

Callie placed her hands on the arms of the shorter woman, "Please, Bailey. You know as well as I do that she's the best for the position."

Bailey looked down at the hands on her arms and then, looked up at Callie as though she was crazy. Callie immediately removed her hands. Bailey, like Cristina, wasn't one for the touching.

"Please Bailey, I'll owe you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was worth it."

Bailey simply looked at her, walked over to the desk, picked up her cell phone and dialed Seattle Grace.

"Chief, it's Miranda. I have a question to ask you."

"_Well, what is it, Miranda?_"

Bailey looked over to Callie and rolled her eyes. As much as she hated doing these things, she knew that Arizona was the best for the position and she would be an asset to Seattle Grace. Whether the Chief would agree or not was another thing all together. "The position for PEDs surgery, is it still open?"

"_It is. We haven't found a candidate yet. Why are you asking? Are you interested in the position?_" Chief asked, shuffling through papers.

"Well, no Sir, it's not me that I'm asking for. I came in contact with Arizona Robbins …"

Callie watched on as Bailey spoke to the Chief. She was desparately trying to read her facial expressions, but was failing miserably. She watched as Bailey's eyebrow rose for a second before falling and she mumbled a couple of '_uh-huh's_' and '_okay's_'.

Bailey hung up the phone and walked back to her suitcase. Callie watched on as silence overtook the room. She could hardly stand it, "Well, what did the Chief say?"

"He said to have her come to Seattle and take a test run." Bailey answered, throwing a blouse into her suitcase.

Callie stood still. She didn't know whether to scream or cry. She could have hugged Bailey, but thought better against it.

'Well, what are you waiting for, Torres? Flight leaves in three hours. I suggest you go and wake up your girlfriend cause we got a plane to catch."

Callie stifled a yell and quickly hugged Bailey. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you. So much!" She ran out of the room. Bailey watched her retreat and shook her head. A small smile crept across her face.

Callie burst into Arizona's room and the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down. When she heard Callie come in, she looked up with a glimmer of hope.

Callie couldn't help but to wear the biggest smile. She stopped just short of Arizona.

Despite her enormous grin, Arizona immediately thought the worst. "He didn't agree, did he?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

"Just the opposite," Callie smiled even wider, "He wants you to come to Seattle with us today and take a test-run. Check out the PEDs wing and see how you like it." She was so excited, she could barely keep from screaming.

"He said yes?" Arizona asked, standing and walking over to Callie. "He said yes." She repeated as though she didn't believe it.

"He said yes." Callie repeated after her. Soon, Arizona had her by the hands and both women were jumping around the room like teenagers.

Callie took Arizona into her arms and hugged her tight. "This is only the beginning." She spoke, breaking away from the hug and looking at Arizona. "I know that when Chief Webber meets you, he's going to have no doubt in his mind that you're the right one for the position."

Arizona smiled and placed a light kiss on Callie's lips. Two months ago, her life was falling apart and now, in this moment, she felt as though it was slowly being pieced back together. For the first time in two months, she didn't have a worry in the world. What she did have though, was a new start, a new beginning, a new set of friends and a new future to look forward to.

Arizona looked at Callie with a deep dimpled smile, "Packing?"

"Packing!" Callie squealed.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey all! I know it's taking me tons of time to update this, but I assure you, I have the entire story written out and now all that is left is the updates! I've been really busy as I am the mod of two sites now!_

_calzonafans . aimoo . com & rizzlesfans . aimoo . com (Without the spaces. Shameless plug, I know)_

_Chapter 12 will be up sooner than Chapter 11 was. haha. Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!_

**Part 11:**

"**Take it easy. Take it easy. Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy.**

**Lighten up while you still can. Don't even try to understand.**

**Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy…"**

It had been three days since Arizona had arrived in Seattle. Callie had gotten Cristina to reluctantly agree to Arizona staying in their apartment until she could get a place of her own. The days were pretty slow as Arizona was cooped up in the apartment alone. Callie would come home for lunch and check on her, making sure that everything was fine. During the nights, they frequented a bar by the name of Joe's, where Arizona became acquainted with a couple more of the staff members of Seattle Grace.

Arizona awoke with a start. Looking over, she spotted Callie face down in her pillow and sleeping soundly. She quietly made her way out of the room, fixing herself a cup of tea. Today was her first day at Seattle Grace and she could not, for the life of her, sleep. Sitting at the bar, hands wrapped around the warm cup, she lost herself in thought.

Cristina made her way out of her room, spotting Arizona. She could see that the woman was in deep thought and contemplated simply walking out the door and not saying a word. Contemplated.

"Problems on the home front, Barbie?" Cristina asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Arizona failed to answer her, which cause Cristina to simply stare at her.

Finally coming out of her daze, Arizona looked up to see Cristina looking at her. "Cristina, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." She stated, sitting next to her. "I asked you a question."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and smiled. Cristina repeated, "Problems on the home front?"

Arizona looked down into her cup of coffee. "Not at all." She looked up to Cristina and contemplated voicing her fears. It wasn't something she did often. "Today is my first day at Seattle Grace and I'm kind of scared…" She let the words trail off while she took another sip of her tea.

Cristina was quiet for a moment. Looking straight ahead, she spoke, "If you're as good as you say, you have nothing to be scared of. Go in, do your job and go home. It's simple." She looked over to the blonde.

Arizona nodded in understanding. "Go in, do your job and go home." She repeated.

Cristina stood up and grabbed her mug, placing it in the sink. "I Googled you, you're good." With that, she walked out of the apartment.

Arizona finished her tea and went back to bed. She had a few hours before she had to be in and she wanted to try and get some rest before her first day. Getting back into bed, she leaned over and kissed her sleeping girlfriend's forehead before cuddling up to her and drifting off to sleep.

"ARIZONA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Callie yelled as she rushed around the room, grabbing jeans and a shirt and quickly putting them on.

Arizona sat straight up in bed and looked around confused. "What? I set my alarm. I only meant to sleep for an hour." She spoke, rushing around and grabbing clothes.

"I might have snoozed your alarm…" Callie confessed as she put on her shoes.

"You snoozed my alarm?" Arizona yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm not a morning person!" Callie defended. "And I forgot."

"Oh god. Oh god." Arizona panicked running into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth and a mouthful of toothpaste, "It's my first day, the chief is going to kill me!" she tried to say as she flailed her arms around.

Callie stifled a laugh as she watched Arizona. Yes, it was her first day and she only lived across the street, but she couldn't help seeing the blonde in frantic mode. _'She is too cute'_ Callie thought to herself.

Arizona came out of the bathroom, straightening her clothing out. "Ok. I'm ready."

Callie stopped her before she left the bedroom and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're freaking out. Calm down. The chief is going to love you. You're an amazing PEDs surgeon and I know you know that. You're going to fit in just fine."

Arizona was stunned for a moment. How it was that Callie could read her thoughts without her voicing them was amazing to her. "Did you Google me, too?"

Callie gave her a confused look. "Never mind." Arizona waved her hands. "Let's go!"

Arizona walked up the stairs of Seattle Grace and soon, she was standing in front of the chief's office. She knocked lightly three times and within a moment she heard the voice of authority speak, "Come in." Timidly, she pushed open the door and made her way into the room.

Richard Webber looked up and smiled, "You must be Arizona Robbins. Please, take a seat."

As Arizona took a seat, Richard flipped through a few papers sitting in front of him. "I've spoken to your former Chief and he tells me that you were the best in your position, Miss Robbins." Arizona offered a dimpled smile. "We here at Seattle Grace take our positions and our hospital very seriously. We are a teaching hospital. We like to make sure that not only do our patients receive the best care, but also that our residents and interns receive the best lessons. If I were to hire you today, would you be able to take on the responsibility of being the Head of PEDs surgery as well as teaching your residents and interns?" He looked at her over his glasses.

Arizona felt her palms beginning to sweat. Authority was not something she could deal with. At all. She shifted in her seat, "Of course, Chief Webber. I am ready to take on any and all challenges that this position requires."

'_Good work, AZ_.' She thought to herself ad she smiled in the chief's direction, flashing her dimples once more.

"Well, I have been going over your file since Dr. Bailey called me a week ago. I've weighed the options and I realize that you are the best for this position. So if you're willing to take it, Dr. Robbins, it is yours."

Arizona smiled brightly. She knew that she was a great surgeon, but it was always intense when coming face to face with authority. She silently patted herself on the back as she stood and offered a hand, "Thank you, Chief. I assure you, you won't regret the decision."

Making her way to the door, she all but bounced into the hallway. Before she could close the door, she heard the chief speak again, "Oh and Dr. Robbins," Arizona backtracked into the office, "Welcome to Seattle Grace." He smiled before returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

Mark walked up behind his best friend and leaned over her shoulder. "Blondie's first day. You excited?"

Callie turned her attention away from her charts to look at him, "Excited about what, Mark? We live together." She shook her head and turned back to her charts.

"That may be true, but you haven't officially welcomed her to Seattle Grace if you haven't taken her to an on-call room." She smiled that Sloan smile as he leaned up against the counter.

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"Come on, Torres. You know I'm right. What's better than a warm and sexual welcome to one of the best hospitals in the country? If you don't do it, I will." He joked, causing Callie to slap him in the arm.

"Go near her and I'll break you, Sloan." She warned.

"Protective already? I think someone is over th-" Callie cut him off. "That name, that subject is off limits."

"I'm merely making an observation." He stated. Looking up, he saw blonde curls rolling down the hall. "Torres, does your girl have wheels on her shoes?"

The question caused Callie to look up. Just as she did, she saw Arizona roll down the hallway. "She's rolling?" Callie asked a bit confused. Looking at Mark she pointed to the now empty hallway, "You saw that right?"

"I'm not sure exactly what I just saw, but if it's what I think it was…" he answered. Both Callie and Mark stared down the hall incredulously. "Did you know," Mark pointed, "that she rolled?"

Callie was still staring off down the hall smirking. "No, I didn't know." She finally stated.

"So how much do you really know about Blondie?" Mark asked. "I mean, she is living with you."

Callie looked over to him, "You act like she's a serial killer because I didn't know she wore heelys."

Mark shrugged at her comment. "You never know what blondes with heelys are capable of, Cal." He stated seriously before walking off. Callie shook her head, laughing at her best friend's logic. If that's even what it was.

She sat at the nurse's station for a moment longer looking around and hoping to catch another glimpse of the beautiful blonde before starting her rounds. '_There is so much that I should and can't wait to learn about you, Arizona Robbins' _she thought to herself, grabbing her chart and heading off to begin her rounds.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:

"I will break into your thoughts with what's written on my heart.

I'm so sick, infected with where I live. Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness. I'm so sick."

Arizona walked into the on-call room, dropping down on the bottom bunk. She had just completed the fourth surgery of the day and her entire body was tired. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and nestled in the bed. Figuring that she only had maybe half an hour, she decided on not sleeping and just lying awake.

Her thoughts drifted to the new woman in her life. Calliope Torres. She smiled to herself. She was a beautiful woman, indeed. And not just on the outside. No, Calliope was beautiful in every way possible. She'd come to love the way she moved, the sound of her voice when she spoke, the way she took her job just as serious as Arizona did. They had a mutual understanding. As doctors, it was almost as though they were bred the same. They were both tough on the exterior, but their interior was soft. Soft and lovable.

She chuckled out loud, thinking about how lovable Callie could be when they were anywhere but the hospital. True, she showed affection throughout the halls of Seattle Grace, but she also understood that it was their workplace. Boundaries were definitely in order. Well, unless they were in an on-call room, but that was an entirely different story.

Arizona rolled onto her back and came face to face with the metal that held the top bunk above her head. Her life was going so well. When she up and left on that plane to San Francisco, she never thought that she'd end up here, with Calliope, head of PEDs surgery and happier than she had been in a really long time. It's true; she was ready to marry Amber because she was in love. Or so she thought. But after meeting Calliope, she now knew what true love was. Yes, it had only been close to six months and they hadn't spoken the words to one another yet, but Arizona knew what she felt. She had never felt so safe, so supported and so at ease.

Things with Amber were easy, but they were also comfortable. And with Calliope, things were anything but comfortable. She was not just going through the motions. No, with Calliope, she was actually allowing herself to feel; to be. She was giving just as good as she was receiving and it felt great.

Arizona smiled to herself. She always found herself thinking about the Latina. Sometimes, she would be performing surgeries and Callie's face would pop into her head. It was a distraction, true, but a good one. The taller woman may not have known it, but she pushed Arizona to be better than she already was. The simple act of watching Callie in her zone only made Arizona want to be the best in her field of work. They would become Gods together, so to speak. Arizona would push the limits of medicine and the beliefs of the non-believers. She would step outside the box every time and she would consider things that most other surgeons were afraid to even think twice about. Yes, Calliope Torres made her a better surgeon and a better woman.

She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her scrubs and flipped it open. Entering her contacts, she smiled as she saw the first name '#1 Calliope'. Callie had the night off and Arizona knew that she hated being woken up, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to let her know that she was thinking about her. Clicking on the other woman's name, she typed a quick message and hit send.

_Sleepyhead. Thinking of you. Always. __ oxo – A_

Before she could close her phone, it vibrated. She smiled as she clicked view now and read the message:

_Can't sleep without you. Thinking of you, too. – C_

If anyone were to walk in on her at that moment, they'd probably be confused. Her dimpled smile was in full effect and her heart was leaping out of her chest. She wanted to get up, run out of the hospital and into bed with her love, but her shift was nowhere near over.

_That makes two of us. Can't wait to be in your arms again. oxo – A_

She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. Walking out of the on-call room, she made her way to the nurse's station and picked up a few charts before making rounds.

Callie placed her phone back on the nightstand and threw her arm over her head. She was willing herself to sleep but it just wouldn't come. Sighing, she sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She grabbed her book out of the nightstand and began to read. Not twenty minutes later, she heard her pager buzzing on the nightstand. She leaned over, grabbing the pager and read the page.

For the first time, Callie wasn't angry that she had been paged at ten o'clock at night. No, she couldn't be angry. This only meant that she would get to spend the night with her love after all.

'Love' she thought to herself as she began to get dressed. "Love." She repeated aloud.

She stopped for a moment, looking into her full length mirror and smiled. "I love her."

She grabbed her phone and opened a new text message:

_Got paged. Be there in 10. Fate must be working for us. __ - C._

_

* * *

_

Walking out of the elevator, Callie made her way to the nurse's station. "Someone paged Ortho?" She asked.

The resident handed her a chart and began walking down the hall. Callie followed, reading the chart along the way and taking in what the resident was saying. "Amber Santiago. Age 30. Car accident. Fractures to both the ulna and the radius and a few bruised ribs."

Callie shook her head and looked up as she entered the room. The woman was bearing a nasty gash on her forehead, but from what Callie could see, it wasn't too bad. She needed stitches. She picked up the x-rays and placed them into the light. Examining them for a moment, she handed them over to the resident.

"Miss Santiago?"

"Please, call me Amber." She smiled and Callie returned the gesture.

"Amber, I'm Dr. Torres. It seems as though you've fractured both your ulna and radius. I'm just going to take a look, okay?"

Amber nodded as she closed her eyes. Callie moved to her side as she slowly moved her fingers around the woman's forearm.

"ouch!"

"I'm sorry." Callie spoke and then offered a smile. She looked to the resident as she spoke, "I need you to prep her for surgery and book her in OR2. And when you're done, page me."

The resident nodded as she made her way out of the room and to the nurse's station again. She looked over the chart once more. Feeling her phone vibrating, she quickly flipped it open:

_In our on-call room. Meet me? – A._

Callie smiled, placing the chart on the countertop and making her way down the wall. Within ten minutes, she was entering what had now become she and Arizona's on-call room. She smiled when she came face to face with Arizona.

"Hey." Arizona spoke with a smile.

"Hey." Callie spoke and before she knew it, her back was up against the cold wooden door. Arizona had moved so quickly, Callie didn't have time to think. Snaking her arms around the shorter blonde's waist, she leaned into the kiss. Arizona threw her arms around Callie's neck and soon, their kiss deepened. Fighting for control, the two women's tongues battled it out until Callie pulled back from the lack of air. She rested her forehead against Arizona's and smiled, "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Arizona smiled.

Callie leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her girlfriend's lips before breaking free again. "I'm afraid I'll start something I can't finish. I have surgery in half an hour."

"Oh? Anything good?" Arizona asked as she followed Callie and took a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Fracture of the ulna and radius. I'm going to have to insert stainless steel implants to repair the fracture. She'll be in a cast for about 8-10 ten weeks." Callie shrugged. To her, it was a simple procedure.

"Ooh… It's a she? Is she cute?" Arizona teased, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. Callie laughed.

"Well, she's not ugly…" Callie began. Arizona looked at her in disbelief. "But she's definitely not as beautiful as you." Callie finished with a kiss.

Arizona laughed playfully. "What's her name?"

"Amber Santiago." Callie answered nonchalantly.

Arizona thought she must have lost all color in her face because when she opened her eyes, she could see Callie looking at her with nothing but concern in her eyes, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Callie lightly ran her hand up and down Arizona's arm.

"What?" Arizona asked, coming out her daze. "No, I'm…I'm fine." She stuttered. Inhaling deeply, she cast her eyes down to the floor. This couldn't be happening. Really? Of all the places in the world that Amber could have gone, she came to Seattle Grace? No, this couldn't be right. Maybe… Maybe it was a different Amber Santiago. Maybe…

Callie was now kneeling in front of Arizona. Her facial expression filled with more worry than it was a few moments ago. "Hey, Arizona…" She placed a hand upon the blonde's chin and brought her eyes in view of her own. "What's going on? You can talk to me."

"Amber… your patient…that's, I mean she's…" Arizona stuttered. She wanted to get the words out, but she hoped that Callie would catch on the words were no longer needed.

"My ex-fiancée."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13:**

**"People; they don't mean a thing to you. They move right through you just like your breath.**

**Sometimes, I still think of you and I just wanted to, just wanted you to know my old friend..**

**I swear I never meant for this. Don't look at me that way. It was an honest mistake…"**

Callie dropped her hands and rose from her position, taking a seat beside Arizona. 'Amber. Why didn't I put two and two together?' she thought to herself. 'Because there are a million Amber's in this world, that's why.' She answered her own thought with yet another thought. "She's…I mean, that's your…" Callie let the thought linger. She glanced beside her and could see that Arizona was still looking straight ahead.

"Calliope…" Arizona half whispered. "I don't want to deal with this. I can't." Arizona got up and started to make her way out of the on-call room. She needed oxygen. She needed to think and she needed to be alone.

"Arizona." Callie called after her, lightly grabbing her arm and turning her around. The look in Arizona's eyes told more than she wanted to let on and immediately, Callie placed her own fears to the side for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Arizona looked into the brown eyes that were pleading with her. Although she wanted nothing more than to stay with Calliope in that on-call room, she knew that she couldn't contain her emotions if she did. Her expression softened at the sight of the Latina and she tried her best to smile. "I'll be fine. I just need to think."

Callie nodded and slowly dropped her hand. She wanted Arizona to stay with her; maybe even talk it out or if not, than just to sit with her. She didn't want to leave her alone but she knew that she couldn't push the issue. No matter what horrible thoughts were running through her head. Callie was never one to be optimistic. After her past, she could hardly think of the good unless it was laid out for her to see with her own eyes. And so, she let Arizona walk out of the on-call room.

* * *

Two hours later and Callie had finally finished her surgery. She sighed as she made her way to the nurse's station.

"Hey Cal." Mark spoke, looking up from his chart. "You look beat to hell."

"Thanks." She answered with complete sarcasm as she picked up a chart of her own and began looking over it.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew Callie better than most people. Hell, he knew her better than he knew himself and he could see that something was bothering her from the moment he spotted her walking toward him. "Come with me." He spoke as he placed his chart on the countertop and took her by the elbow, dragging her into the nearest open room.

"Talk to me, Cal. What's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned up against the wall, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "It never gets better, Mark. Things happen, I think I'm happy and then BAM, here I am back in a whirlwind of insecurity and doubt."

Mark looked around confused. "Ok, you're going to have to start from the beginning because you lost me at things happen…"

"Arizona!" She sighed heavily. "She's amazing, you know? She's like…something out of a dream. Or one of those fairytale books that your parents read to you at bedtime."

"Blondie is the problem?" Mark asked as he tried to follow the conversation.

"No, she's not the problem. Her ex-fiancée is the problem." She spoke, taking a seat in an empty chair. She closed her eyes as she allowed her head to fall back against the wall.

"Wait, Blondie was engaged?" He was honestly shocked. He knew that there was an ex, but he had no idea how much of an ex she was. "And how is her ex-fiancée a problem? Did she tell you she wanted her back?"

"No, Mark." She sighed in defeat. She didn't really want to explain herself, but she could tell by now that Mark was just not going to catch on. "Her ex, Amber Santiago, is here. As a matter of fact, I just spent the last two hours placing steel metal plates in her arm so that she could heal correctly."

Mark's eyebrows raised, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, have you talked to Arizona? I mean, does she know that she's here?"

"Yeah she does. We met up in an on-call room and we started talking about the case. Next thing I know, she's asking me her name and I don't know why I didn't put two and two together." Callie spoke, throwing her hands in the air. "When I mentioned her name, Arizona's body stiffened and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. And me being not-so-perceptive Callie, didn't figure it out right away."

"Hey," Mark took a seat on the bed next to Callie, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have known that Arizona's ex would show up at Seattle Grace." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, well, now I do. And Arizona said she needed to think and she left. And I went into surgery and I couldn't stop thinking about it and now, I'm freaking out, Mark. Seriously? Is this really my life?" Callie began spouting. Mark could see her breathing intake becoming shorter and shorter.

"Cal, you have to calm down, ok? You have to breathe." He answered as he watched her get up and begin to pace the room.

"Calm down? Mark, her ex-fiancée is here! The one woman that she was going to marry! I can't calm down. What if…oh god," She began rubbing her hands together, "What if Arizona decides that she made a mistake? What if she decides that she made a mistake and she wants to be with Amber? What if I'm not enough for her? I can't take it again, Mark. I can't take that heartbreak again. It'll kill me." She finished as she felt Mark's hands on both of her arms, immediately stopping her from pacing more and stopping her thought process.

"You need to talk to Arizona. You need to tell her everything that you're telling me and whatever else it is that you're feeling. " He looked at his defeated best friend and brought her eyes to meet his. "I can't answer this for you, Cal. I wish that I could because I know that there's a chance that you could possibly be the one to get hurt in all of this, but…" He watched as Callie closed her eyes, willing the tears away, "if I know Arizona like I think I do, you have nothing to worry about." He smiled as she saw her expression turn from worried to something like confident. He kissed her forehead and gave her a small hug. "Just talk to her. That's all you can do right now."

"Thank you, Mark." She gave him a small smile as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Arizona sat in the empty apartment in complete silence. Well, it would have been complete silence if she wasn't refilling her wine glass ever so often. She sighed as she traced the rim of her wine glass. It had been three and a half hours since she had left Calliope in that on-call room. Three and a half miserable hours since she had found out that Amber was in town and even better, she was a patient at Seattle Grace and being treated by none other than HER Calliope.

She swirled around on her stool and made her way out to the deck. Looking across the Seattle skyline, she took a seat on one of the available chairs. "Why are you here?" She spoke into the wind, half hoping that an answer would ring in her ears.

Picking up her phone, she realized that there were no new messages. "Of course there are no new messages, Arizona, you told her that you needed to be alone." To say that she secretly wished Callie would have text or called her, was an understatement. The more she sat in the empty apartment, the more she felt alone and the more she wished she would have never left that on-call room.

Looking out, she contemplated for a few more minutes before downing the last of her wine and standing up. "I need to talk to her."

* * *

Callie sat at the nurse's station, looking over Amber's chart. She picked up her phone for the twentieth time and checked it. No messages. She sighed, placing her phone back in her pocked and focused on her chart once more. Signing her name, she placed it on the counter and turned to walk down the hall.

Five minutes later, she was standing outside of Amber's room, contemplating whether or not she should enter. True, she was her doctor, but it had become more complicated after she found out who she was. She wanted nothing more than to storm in and demand an explanation of why the woman was even in Seattle to begin with, but she thought better against it. It wasn't her place. It was, on the other hand, her duty to check up on her patient.

Inhaling deeply, she pushed the door open.

"Miss Santiago, how are you feeling?" Callie asked as she plastered the biggest smile she could muster on her face. She needed to seem calm and comfortable, which was everything that she was not feeling at the moment.

"I'm good, Dr. Torres. Besides the fact that I have this huge cast on my arm, I'm good." Amber smiled back.

Callie noticed the woman's features for the first time. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Instantly, she began to mentally compare herself to the woman lying in front of her.

"Good to know." She stood beside the bed. "You're going to have to keep this cast on for anywhere between eight to ten weeks so that you can heal properly. And when you return, if you're healing correctly, we'll place a lighter cast on or we'll take it off completely. It all depends on how fast your body can heal."

Amber nodded.

"I need you to make sure that you don't hurt yourself, okay? So the less movement , the better." Callie grabbed the chart, looking over it as though she hadn't seen it a million times. "We're going to keep you for the rest of the night, but I've signed off to have you released in the morning. You can make another appointment with me at the nurse's desk on your way out." Callie finished, placing the chart back in its position and smiling.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Torres. Really, I appreciate it. I'm not sure if I'll be here in eight weeks, but If I am, I will definitely come back to you." Amber smiled.

Callie perked up at the sound of her statement. It somewhat gave her hope. "Well, if you aren't going to be here, just let me know and I'll write you a referral form for your attending. Either way, we'll get you taken care of."

Both Callie and Amber looked up as they heard the door to the room open. Standing there was Arizona, hair frazzled and somewhat out of breath. She looked back and forth between the two women before she spoke.

"I need to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14:**

**"You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you let me go. You try to give away a**

**Keeper, or keep me cause you know you're just so scared to lose.**

**And you say, "Stay.""**

Arizona looked between the two women standing in front of her. Her glance lingered on Amber for a moment before looking over to Callie. She could see it in the woman's chocolate brown orbs that she immediately feared the worst. After all, it was Calliope.

Her comment replayed in her ears and she immediately realized that the comment wasn't to anyone specifically, yet it was just the first thought that came to mind. She racked her brain back and forth, trying to figure out who she needed to talk to first. She didn't want to take advantage of the fact that Calliope was there and would probably be there after the fact, but she also knew that she needed to straighten some things out with Amber before she spoke to Calliope.

"Ari?" Amber's voice brought Arizona out of her thoughts and her mouth formed a tight line at the mention of her nick name.

"You don't get to Ari me." Arizona stated, pointing at the woman in the bed. Her eyes softened as well as her expression when she looked to Callie. "Calliope, please step outside with me?"

Callie looked between her girlfriend and the woman in the bed. Her first instinct was to walk out that door and not turn back. But she knew she could never just walk away from Arizona. No matter how much she didn't want to face the situation, she had to. Mark's words replayed in her head over and over again and it felt like forever before she took her first step towards Arizona. She could feel Amber's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, but she did her best to walk tall. She was Calliope Torres. She could handle anything. Right?

As soon as the two women were outside the door, Arizona inhaled deeply and placed her hands on the shoulders of the taller woman. "Calliope, I need you to listen to me, okay?

Callie, making eye contact with the beautiful blonde, slowly shook her head in agreement. She needed to push her thoughts aside and listen because everything inside of her was willing her to break down.

"I need to talk to her." Arizona could feel Callie's body tense under her touch. "I need you to trust me, okay? I need to know that when I walk out of this room, you'll be here. I need to know that you believe in us enough to stay." Arizona almost pleaded. She could tell by the look in Callie's eyes when she appeared in the doorway that Callie had most likely conjured up every single bad scenario in her mind. She needed the taller woman to understand that this wasn't a good-bye. She needed her to understand that she wasn't leaving her, but in fact she was ending a chapter in her life that should have been closed a long time ago.

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona spoke softly as she placed a small kiss on the Latina's lips. "Don't ever forget that I love you. And don't think that I'm walking in there to tell her that I love her, because I don't. I love you. You are my forever. Just…" Arizona closed her eyes and sighed. "Please understand this."

Callie looked over the woman standing in front of her. In all of this confusion, she was just as beautiful as the night she had met her in San Francisco. Callie almost couldn't believe that this was her life; that Arizona was with her. She chose her. She chose her. Callie took a deep breath and looked through the doorway at Amber, who was pretending not to listen to their conversation. She looked back to Arizona, who was now looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be here. I understand and I love you too." She spoke without breaking eye contact. She leaned down and kissed Arizona. The kiss was soft, but filled with passion. Breaking the kiss, Callie smiled her 100-watt smile and pointed to her pager. "You know where I'll be."

"Thank you." Arizona spoke as Callie walked off. She tilted her head back and prayed that someone, anyone would give her the strength to get through this conversation. She stood tall, turned around and walked into the room.

"Amber."

* * *

Callie sat in the corner of the cafeteria reading a magazine. She needed something, anything to stop her mind from wandering. It seemed as though every minute she was checking the clock on the wall, hoping that the time had gone by faster. It hadn't. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee and turned the page of her magazine. Truthfully, she wasn't paying attention to the pages. If anything, all she saw were blurred colors and a couple words here and there.

She kept trying to tell herself that nothing was wrong; there was nothing to be worried about. But she was Callie Torres and as much of a badass as she was, she worried just as much. Lightly, she tapped her foot on the floor beneath the table, looking up at the clock again. One minute, exactly.

"Hey, Torres." Mark greeted as he took a seat next to her, coffee in hand.

Callie looked up and immediately welcomed the distraction. "Mark." She breathed.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Blondie?" He asked, peering at her over his coffee cup.

"Well, not exactly…" she began, but he cut her off. "Callie, you need to talk to her. This is never going to get resolved if you don't. And I, for one, refuse to believe that she's going to leave you. So you need to figure this all out so that I can put my mind at ease."

"Oh, your mind? Really, Mark?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded. "Well, if you wouldn't have cut me off and let me finish, I was going to tell you that Arizona came in while I was in Amber's room. I left them to talk."

"Wait, you left Blondie in there with her ex? Torres what has gotten into you?" He asked almost angry.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Mark was so wound up about the entire situation you would have thought that he was dating Arizona. The thought crossed her mind and caused her to laugh a little more.

"This isn't funny, Torres. We need to go and get your girl." He stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Mark, wait." She said, pulling away and sitting down in her seat. "It's okay. Arizona asked me to be here when she was done with the conversation. She told me that she loved me, that I was her forever and she practically pleaded with me to be around when she was done. I told her to page me." She watched as he slowly returned to his seat and began to understand. "It's okay." She spoke again.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Callie absentmindedly flipping pages and Mark people watching. Occasionally, he would direct his attention to his best friend and watch her as she watched the clock.

"How long has it been?" he asked, looking up at the clock.

She turned her attention back to Mark and smiled, "Eighteen minutes. Give or take a few seconds."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15:**

"**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright.**

**Can't say I'm sad to see you go. 'Cause I'm not.**

**Well I'm not."**

"Ari, it's so good to see you." Amber spoke with sincerity.

Arizona's lips formed into a tight line as she spoke, "You do not get to Ari me."

Amber looked at her a bit confused. "I'm sorry?"

"What are you doing here, Amber?" Arizona asked as she leaned onto the doorframe.

Amber looked around for a moment. The way Arizona had spoken to her caught her off guard a bit. She looked down at her arm and then back up to the woman in the doorway, "Um…I was in a car accident?"

"I know that." Arizona glanced at the woman's arm. "But what are you doing here? In Seattle? You really can't expect me to believe that you're…" Amber cut her off and repositioned herself in the bed. "Whoa. Okay, let's backtrack for a moment. I'm in Seattle on business. I've been here for almost two weeks." She noticed the look of disbelief on Arizona's face and continued, "You don't believe me?"

"Frankly, no, I don't." Arizona answered.

The comment caused Amber to laugh aloud. Lifting her free hand, she rubbed her temples and sighed. "Arizona, not everything is about you."

"You could have fooled me." The blonde spat as she made her way into the room.

"Look, I didn't even know you worked here, okay? I had no idea that the great Arizona Robbins was a member of the Seattle Grace staff. If I would have known and had the choice, I probably would have gone to a different hospital. Especially if I knew you were going to react like this."

A few moments of silence passed between the two women before Amber decided to speak again. "So, Dr. Torres, huh?" she smiled.

"No," Arizona pointed in her direction, "You do not speak about Calliope. You don't have the right."

"Calliope?" Amber repeated.

"Amber, I'm warning you."

"Okay, Okay." Amber put her hand up. "Calliope is off limits." She dropped her head and began to fidget. Looking up, she could see that Arizona was doing everything in her power to not make eye contact. Truth be told, it was kind of cute. She smirked.

"I know that this all seems kind of awkward. Trust me, I know." The sound of her voice brought Arizona to look at her. "It's been a while since we last saw one another. And despite the way we left off, I do miss you…" Amber let the comment linger in the air as she looked down.

Arizona was dumfounded. '_Seriously?_' she thought to herself as she watched Amber play with the sheet. '_You miss me? After all this time? And you were the one who called it off…Remember?_' She squared her shoulders. "Yeah, well, it's a little too late for that. The break-up was your idea, remember? You called it off. You broke this." She finished, pointing between the two of them.

"I know what I did." Amber spoke with conviction.

"Do you?" Arizona asked. "Because I don't think you know that when you said it was too much too soon that you broke my heart. And I also don't think you know that when you told me you were cheating on me, you broke my spirit."

Arizona Robbins was not one to cry. She was not one to falter. Especially when she didn't feel that the person deserved her tears.

"I…" Amber began but was cut off, "No, you don't get to talk. You did enough talking when we broke up. Now, it's my turn." Arizona took a chance and stepped closer to the bed. Now standing at the edge, she began, "I gave up everything for you. I helped you when you needed it. I was there when the entire world was against you. I stood by you when it was most difficult, and I loved you even when you refused to love yourself. I did everything for you and in return what did I get? I got a break-up, a broken heart, and slap in the face. No, you do not get to tell me that you miss me. You do not get to come into MY hospital, tell me that the world doesn't revolve around me and then tell me that you miss me. I have moved on."

"We were everything to each other, Ari."

Arizona didn't acknowledge the use of her nickname. "Were we?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Because I seem to remember it different. "

"Look, I know what I did, okay? You don't think that every day since you walked out, I haven't thought about it? Because I have. I regret my decision every day. I regret that I let the best thing that ever happened to me, walk away because I was stupid. Because instead of facing my fears, I let them get to me. You don't know how sorry I am, Arizona." Amber pleaded.

For a moment, Amber watched on as Arizona's expression softened. Then, as quickly as it happened, it was gone.

'_You're worth more than she could ever afford_'. The words Callie had spoken to her had begun to replay in her head. '_You're stronger than her and you know what you need and want. She wants what she can't have because you walked away from her and now, she's lonely_'.

Arizona smiled at the thought of Calliope. She didn't know it then, but Calliope was the person who was worth it. She was the one who was willing to give of her everything that she was. She was worth it.

"You lost me when you cheated on me, Amber." She straightened her lab coat. "Everything you're feeling may be true, but I can't trust you. But Calliope…" She let her mind wander for a moment. "Calliope is trustworthy. And although she's new, I trust her with my heart. You know, she told me something the first time I met her. When I was broken and alone, she told me that I was stronger than you. She told me that when the time came, someone would come to me and they would be worth it. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. She's worth it and I'd be making the biggest mistake if I left my 80 for my 20." Arizona spoke. The thoughts were more so to herself than to Amber. A new realization, if you will.

"Your 80 for your 20?" Amber asked, confused.

"Yes. Calliope is my 80. And in time, I'm sure she will make it 100, but you Amber, you're my 20. You're the person that I'd have to be taking a chance on. I'd have to second guess everything with you and I refuse to do that. What we had…don't get me wrong, it was awesome, but you're just not for me. And I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways. I've moved on and I am in love with the most beautiful soul I've ever encountered. I will not give that up for the past."

Amber sat silently. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Before she could stop herself, she could feel the words falling from her lips, "I love you."

"You loved me. Once. But that time is over. Our time is over. I've moved on and you should too." Arizona spoke. She wasn't angry. No, if anything she was relieved. She was relieved because for the first time, she was sure of herself. She was sure of her decision. "I hope that life treats you well, Amber, I really do. And I hope that soon, you find the happiness that you're looking for, but you won't find it here."

Arizona turned around and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just want to send out a big THANK YOU to the one's who were here from the beginning, the ones who joined on in the middle, and those of you who read 'til the end. This is the last chapter of Make It Without You. I do hope that you enjoy and know that I will be back with another story soon! Thank you, again! Ok, enough talking... onto the last chapter...**

**Let's Roll.**

* * *

**Part Sixteen:**

"**It's just a sense. Really nothing clear. Is this desire? Or is this fear?**

**Do I let you in? Do I shut you out? Is this control? Or is this doubt?**

**You know it's no surprise when I feel your weight. I can't react. It's up to fate.**

**Up to fate…"**

Callie looked at the clock once more before tossing her fork down on the tray and sighing. "You know what? Screw this. I need to do something. Anything." She spoke directly at Mark before rising to her feet.

"Torres, calm down. Blondie will page you. You just gotta be patient." He spoke, putting a hand on her arm as she started to walk away.

"I can't be patient anymore, Mark. I can't. If I sit here any longer, I'm going to go crazy." Callie answered somewhat impatiently. She had been sitting for the better half of an hour and her mind was taking her to places it shouldn't have been going. Bad places. She sighed once again. "I just… I need to go and make rounds or check on a patient…or something."

Mark could see the desperation on his best friends face. The need to stare at something other than the four walls of the cafeteria and the clock slowly ticking by on the wall. He stood beside her and nodded once with conformation. "Ok than, we'll go together."

Callie didn't even fight with him. She walked to the trash, dumped her tray and made her way into the hallways of Seattle Grace. Her mind was running a million miles a minute. She could hear Mark speaking as he walked beside her, but his words were distanced. She barely even looked at him as they made their way in and out of patients rooms, to nurses stations and such.

Her mind was on Arizona.

* * *

Arizona left her ex's room with much more confidence than she had entered with. Honestly, when she first allowed herself to lay eyes on the other woman, her courage faltered. And with it, her heart. She wasn't doubtful of her relationship with Calliope. No, not in the least. But when your past comes into play, you tend to get sucked back in even if only for a moment.

But she stood tall. She reminded herself over and over again of the love that she shared with Calliope. She reminded herself of the thing they spoke about, the feelings she had and the security she felt. All of those rolled up into one made her a stronger person. All of those things gave her the strength she needed to face her past; to face her broken heart. She was healing and it was all due to the help and love and support that she had been receiving from her new friends but mostly, from her new found love. She was a better woman because of these people. Because of this city, she had found her footing. She had found her steady ground.

As he walked the halls of Seattle Grace, Arizona found herself smiling from ear to ear. Never in her life had she experienced the joy and happiness that she was feeling in that very moment. She had everything she'd ever wanted. She was the head of PEDs, she had friends that she could count on in any given moment, she had a family that loved and supported her every move and she had a partner. A partner who was not only her lover but also, her friend. A partner who was willing to give and take with her, make decisions with her, and live life to the fullest with her. She put up with her perkiness, she dealt with her mood swings and she loved her for who she was. It was something real.

After checking on her patients, Arizona made her way into the Attending Lounge and changed out of her scrubs. Her shift had been long with some unexpected happenings, but all in all, it was work. She grabbed her things and headed out of the hospital and across the street. Within a few minutes, she had let herself into Calliope's apartment and began to make her plans a reality.

_Hey Cristina, It's Arizona. When does your shift end? –A._

Arizona busied herself with little things as she waited for a response. Her phone vibrated on the countertop.

_I know who you are Roller Girl. And it ends at 10. Why?- C._

Arizona looked up at the clock. It was now six thirty.

_I have something planned for Calliope when she gets home. I was just wondering. –A._

Before she could set the phone down, it vibrated.

_Planned? Please don't tell me you're having sexy time in my apartment…whatever. I'm going to Owens. –C._

Arizona laughed at the response. She could see Cristina's face while she read the message.

_No, not sexy time, but something. And thank you, Cristina. I owe you big time. –A._

Her phone immediately vibrated.

_Yeah, whatever. Just don't break anything. And try to keep it to your side of the apartment. I don't want to find panties on the ceiling fan. –C._

Arizona shook her head as she closed her phone and placed it on the island. Rushing into the bathroom, she quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. She had an hour and a half before Calliope was off work. Hoping that the Latina wouldn't be too mad at her for not texting, she hopped out of the shower, quickly dressed and began to put her plan in motion.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around and Callie exited the Attending Lounge. Every five minutes, she checked her pager constantly, but there was no Arizona. At first, she tried to heed Mark's words and be patient, but by seven thirty, she threw patience out the window. All that was left now was hurt, anger and sadness.

Making her way out of the hospital, she ran smack into someone.

"Torres, you should watch where you're going." Mark spoke, smiling at his best friend.

"Not now, Mark. Seriously." Callie threw her hand up and side-stepped as she continued down her path.

Mark lengthened his stride to catch up to her. "Hey." He spoke as she placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "You okay?"

"No, Mark. I'm not okay." She almost whined. "I waited. I tried to be patient like you said and she never paged me." Her wall almost broke right then and there. All night with no answer, the only thing she could think about was the fact that she had lost Arizona. She had lost her to the woman whom she had to thank for meeting her.

"Ok, you gotta calm down." Mark spoke in a serious, but supportive tone. "Just because she didn't page you doesn't mean anything. You have to learn to stop jumping to conclu—"

Before he could finish, Callie cut him off, "No, Mark, no. I did patient. I did waiting. I can't do this." She removed her arm from his grasp. "I lost her. I know I have. She spent all that time telling me… making me believe that she loved me and I was the one she wanted to be with and she's probably in the hospital bed with Amber right now making up."

"Callie!" Mark all but screamed. He looked around and the strangers passing were now staring at them. He lowered his voice, looking her in the eye. "Listen to yourself. You're automatically assuming that Arizona left you." He saw her face soften and the tears beginning to well within her brown eyes. "You have to talk to her, Callie. Because I, for one, don't believe she would leave you. Much less without a single word. You have got to have more faith in her, Torres."

Callie looked at him with a bit of confusion. Mostly because she had never known Mark Sloan to give such advice. And although she knew that he was right, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost her. Her Arizona. She had to stop herself from falling forward and breaking down in the arms of her best friend. "I don't know, Mark." She sighed as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't shake this – this feeling inside of me."

Mark sighed and shook his head. "Go home. Call her. Talk it out. Whatever you have to do, do it. Because I'll be damned if some misunderstanding is going to have you walking around here like … " he pointed to her, "like this."

Callie sighed, defeated. "I'm going home, Mark." She spoke as she turned around and made her way down the walkway.

"Work it out, Torres!" Mark called from behind her.

* * *

Callie exited the elevator lift and slowly made her way to the front door of her apartment. From the outside, she could hear the faint sound of music. She sighed. She was definitely not in the mood for music. No, what Callie Torres needed was peace and quiet and her bed. Placing her key in the lock, she pushed the door open with a bit of force. "Cristina!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her. Again, with force. "I don't feel like hearing your music. I've had a hell of a day. Please turn it down or off. Or whatever."

As she opened her eyes, the entire room came into view. There were candles everywhere. She couldn't help but to be affected by her surroundings. Making her way into the apartment a little more, she could see two plates set on the island, two glasses, two wine bottles, a vase full of fresh blue and purple hydrangeas. Her favorite flower.

Looking to her right, Arizona was over the hot stove cooking. Arizona was cooking. Callie had to laugh at the thought for a moment because from the conversations the two had had, Arizona told of horrible accidents with her in the kitchen. All of a sudden, Callie felt a bit nervous. She loved her kitchen.

"Arizona?" She questioned still looking around the room. Her entire demeanor had changed for a moment.

"Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed as she made her way over to her girlfriend and threw her arms around her. "I'm glad you're here!"

Callie, with a raise of her eyebrow, spoke, "Um…"

Arizona stood with her arms still around her and smiled. "Welcome home." Her dimples were out and there was a certain glow about her. Callie slowly smiled.

"Thank you." She spoke hesitantly. She still wasn't sure what was going on. Not five minutes ago, she had thought that she had lost the blonde and now here she was, standing in the middle of her apartment and Arizona was cooking. She couldn't get over that thought. She was actually cooking.

Arizona smile widened, if possible, and she sauntered back into the kitchen. "Go. Shower. Get comfortable."

Callie hesitated for a moment as she watched Arizona with a cautious eye. "Are you…sure?"

Arizona turned around to face her girlfriend. "Yes, Calliope, I'm sure. I'm not going to burn your apartment down, I promise." She smiled again before turning back to the stove.

"Okay." Callie agreed as she made her way into the bedroom. Quickly showered and dressed, making her way back out to the living area. As much as she could have trusted her girlfriend, she was still a little skeptical of her cooking abilities.

"So, what are you making?" Callie asked, pouring herself a glass of much needed red wine. She needed to unwind.

"Honey tempura chicken with brown rice and veggies." Arizona responded excitedly as though she was very proud of her work. Callie couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Arizona had a child-like demeanor to her that was completely irresistible. "I hope you like brown rice."

"I love it." Callie answered with a smile. Sipping her red wine, she cleared her throat. "You didn't page me."

Arizona turned the stove off before turning around. "I know." She stated with simplicity before grabbing a plate and turning around. "I wanted to and I'm sorry if I worried you. I just… I needed to do something." She turned back around and placed the plate in front of her girlfriend. "I needed to do this."

Callie nodded as she waited for Arizona to take a seat next to her. When the blond sat with her plate, she began again. "I thought I lost you."

Arizona placed her fork down and tilted her head. The look on her face was first of pure shock and then, compassion. She opened her mouth to speak but then immediately closed it again. What could she say to that? What sort of response was the right one to give at that moment? Turning to her plate, she sat without movement for a moment. She was at a loss for words.

Callie watched as the emotions played across her girlfriends' face. Was she right? Was this a good-bye dinner? Had Arizona chosen Amber over her? The longer the two sat in silence, the more and more Callie's conscience played a part in her reaction. "Is this…"

Arizona heard the words that were leaving Callie's lips before she could speak them. "No." Callie let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This isn't good-bye."

Arizona looked beside her. Calliope, even in her stressful state, was beautiful. She watched her as she slowly began to eat her food. "I did this because I love you. I did this because I wanted you to know that you are the one that I'm choosing to spend my forever with."

Callie looked up from her plate. "All of this," she pointed to the scene around them, "is because you wanted to prove to me that I won?"

"No," Arizona shook her head and turned towards Callie. Taking the tanned hands into her own, she spoke, "This is not about winning, Calliope. It has never been about winning with you. It's different. This, what we have, holds more depth. It is not a game. We are not a game."

"You told me that I was the one and then, you didn't page me." Callie began lightly shaking her leg. "I didn't know… I mean, I thought but I didn't know. And I was mad. I thought I had lost you. I was hurt and when I walked in here, I was everything all mixed up into one. And then, I see this. I see the candles and the flowers and the wine. I see you standing over the stove and my apartment smelled amazing…" She smiled and Arizona returned the gesture. "I didn't know what to think. I thought, at first, that I had nothing to worry about. But then, it was like is this goodbye?"

"I can see how you would think that." Arizona spoke as she dropped her head. "I should have paged you. At least to let you know that everything was okay and for that, I am sorry. But this is not good-bye, Calliope. This is …" she stopped as she tried to conjure up the correct way to explain it. "This is me telling you that I want to spend forever with you. This is me showing you that you are the only woman that I want to love. I want you, Calliope, and only you." She spoke the last words as she placed a hand upon the cheek of her now semi-tearing girlfriend.

"Forever?" Callie asked breathlessly.

Arizona nodded and smiled that knowing smile. "Yes. Forever." Her smile grew bigger as Callie began to smile back. "When I walked into that room, I had anger in my heart. I had pain in my eyes. I told her exactly what I felt and she did exactly what I thought she would do. She told me that she loved me." She dropped her hands into her lap. "And for a moment, I felt it. For a moment, I remembered everything that we shared, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. And then, I thought about you. Do you remember what you told me in San Francisco?"

Callie racked her brain for a moment. "You mean the part about not being able to afford you?"

"Well, yes," Arizona chuckled, "That too. But I was referring to the part where you told me that she would come back because she was lonely and she would notice what she'd lost. You also told me that someone would come along who was worth it." Arizona smiled.

Callie, catching on to where the conversation was headed, smiled as well.

"You never told me who that person would be, you know? But you soon proved to me that you are worth it. You are the one who has given of yourself more than I could have or should have asked for. You've shown me over and over again that I deserve something better…something worth it. You've made me a better woman, Calliope. When I arrived in San Francisco, I was broken. Truly broken. But you helped me. You helped me strengthen myself. You helped me open my eyes to the possibilities of life; the joys. And for that, I am forever thankful."

Callie smiled. Her heart was soaring. True, when she arrived in San Francisco and she met the perky blonde at the ice machine, she had been taken. From that moment on, those blue eyes clouded her every thought. And when she found out that Arizona had been wronged, she wanted nothing more than to make it right. She wanted to be the one who stood by her side and helped her through. She could tell even then, that this woman was more than amazing. And although she didn't know it, she had been talking about herself when she said that Arizona would find someone who was worth it.

"I love you, Calliope. And I know that we're still in the early stages of our relationship and we're going to take it easy, but I want you to know that right now, I know that I love you. Nothing is going to change that. And I'm looking forward to the days, months and years that we spend together." Arizona's smile broadened. "I want this to work. And I will do everything in my power to see that it happens. If you're willing to work with me?"

Callie laughed a bit as she wiped a stray tear falling from her eye. "I'm in this, Arizona. For the long haul, I'm in this. And I love you, too." Leaning in, she softly placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The kiss began to intensify as Callie pulled away. Clearing her throat again, she looked over at her food. "We should probably…"

"Oh!" Arizona exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "Try it!"

Callie laughed at the other woman's excitement before picking up her fork and taking a bite. She covered her mouth as she spoke, "Arizona Robbins, I did not know you could cook this well!"

"You like it?" Arizona asked with just as much excitement as the last statement. "It's my specialty. The only thing I really know how to cook." She laughed.

"You better get used to cooking this because I want it once a week." Callie smiled as she took another bite. Arizona joined her in eating and the two sat in silence as they both finished off their plates. Callie rose to her feet, taking both plates and rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher.

Moments later, the two were sitting on the couch. The candles had been blown out but the soft sound of music was still filtering the background.

"That was amazing, Arizona, really." Callie looked to her left and smiled. "You may only know how to cook one dish, but you can cook the hell out of it."

Arizona couldn't stop herself from smiling. She turned her body so that she was now facing her girlfriend. As she leaned in, Callie leaned back against the arm of the couch and soon, Arizona was on top of her. Their kisses started out at light, soft and chaste but soon turned into deep and passionate.

Reaching for the blonde's shirt, Callie tucked her fingers underneath the fabric and pulled upward. Before she knew it, Arizona was topless. Beautiful and topless. Between kisses, Arizona managed to speak, "This. Off. Now." She pulled at Callie's shirt. The two women sat up as Callie pulled off her shirt and threw it aimlessly. It landed on the ceiling fan.

The two women were lost in their own world when suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh come on. Really? The couch?" Cristina spoke with disgust as she made her way through the house. Looking up, she noticed the shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she walked into her room and somewhat slammed the door.

Callie looked to Arizona, who had a look of shock on her face. Within a few moments they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," Arizona laughed, "At least it wasn't underwear."

**- The End -**


End file.
